Mundos Opuestos
by Llanca
Summary: Ino Yamanaka ve su mundo al revés. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Y por qué Hinata la odia tanto?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.  
**

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**MUNDOS OPUESTOS**

.**  
**

**Prólogo**

.**  
**

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka** despertó a causa de la suave brisa que le revoloteó las pestañas. Algo cansina, bostezó con elegancia antes de abrir los párpados y observar el lugar a su alrededor.

Vaya… Sí que se había quedado profundamente dormida, porque incluso llegó a soñar con su adorado novio, y había sido muy real. Lo había visto y sentido con ella, de hecho las sensaciones aún le hormigueaban el vientre.

De seguro la ansiedad le había provocado tal efecto.

Dándose impulso, se levantó del suave césped que la acogió en sus sueños y comenzó su viaje a la aldea. Ya era tiempo de regresar a Konoha.

Había estado cerca de 2 meses fuera de Konoha, debido a una misión de espionaje que había resultado más extensa de lo que creyó en un comienzo. Por supuesto que todo se complicó cuando tuvo que, además, seducir a su objetivo. Gracias a Kami que no había sido a un tipo poco agraciado.

Sonriendo, se mordió el labio inferior al ver que ya quedaba poco para la entrada de la aldea. ¡Oh, sí! Por fin podría ver a su adorado novio. ¡Joder que lo echaba de menos! Extrañaba su sonrisa cálida y radiante, además de sus brazos fuertes al alzarla y abrazarla con fuerza. Y su olor… Sí, cómo extrañaba ese aroma a bronceado y hierbas silvestres.

¡Caray! Estremeciéndose al recordarlo, apuro aún más el paso. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo. Además con el sueño que había tenido, las ganas habían aumentado considerablemente.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde visualizó la entrada a la aldea. Más ansiosa aún, apresuró el paso como nunca antes. Cuando llegó a la entrada, le dirigió una breve mirada y un saludo a Kotetsu e Izumo e ingresó. No tenía tiempo de hacer vida social con ellos, lo único que quería era verlo. Incluso si eso significaba retrasarse para entregarle el informe a la Hokage.

Avanzó por las calles de Konoha casi corriendo, no obstante justo cuando iba a saltar a los tejados para llegar más pronto al lugar que tenía de meta, se detuvo. Unos 3 metros frente a ella, se encontraba el hombre protagonista de sus sueños.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y haciendo eco en sus oídos, corrió hacia él, sorprendiéndolo por la espalda con un abrazo apretado y cariñoso.

—Te eché tanto de menos —le susurró al oído, plantándole un beso en la base del cuello de éste.

Él se giró rápido.

—Imagino que también me extrañaste, ¿no? —Agregó.

Tan rápido actúo, que si hubiese estado atenta, habría notado la cara de desconcierto que tenía el hombre, pero como no fue lo que hizo, lo besó, con tanta pasión y anhelo, que se le debilitaron las rodillas. Lo que aumentó con consideración cuando él le comenzó a devolver el beso.

—Te amo… —le susurró con suavidad, mientras profundizaba aún más el contacto.

Desordenó los cabellos de él con sus finos dedos, sintiendo las grandes manos de éste descansar en su cintura. Justo cuando su lengua iba a hacer contacto con la de él, un grito interrumpió el momento.

—¡¿Qué mierda se supone estás haciendo con MI MENMA-KUN?!

Lo siguiente que supo Ino, es que estaba siendo atacada por una furiosa Hinata Hyuuga.

Espera, espera, espera… Hinata no actuaba así, ¿por qué diablos entonces…?

Con rapidez esquivó un golpe que iba directo a su nariz cortesía de la Hyuuga. Saltando hacia atrás y adquiriendo posición de defensa, miró a todos a su alrededor, notando que todos la miraban extrañados. Y bueno, ella también los miró del mismo modo.

Observó el rostro de su novio que estaba enrojecido y la miraba casi con admiración.

_Oh, Naruto… _

Al escuchar un gruñido, desvió la mirada hacia el origen. Ahí estaba Hinata, siendo detenida por la pelirosada; Sakura.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —exigió, distinguiendo que la portadora del Byakugan lucía completamente distinta a otras veces; llevaba unos pantaloncillos que apenas la cubrían, además tenía el abdomen al descubierto.

¡QUÉ DIABLOS!

Enseguida miró a Sakura, que bueno… ella lucía igual, pero…

—¡¿Por qué MIERDA ESTABAS BESANDO A MENMA?! —Le exigió la Hyuga, siendo contenida aún por Sakura.

¿Ah? ¿Menma? ¿Y quién rayos era ese tipo?

Miró a Naruto para buscar alguna respuesta. Éste aún sonrojado, hizo contacto con sus ojos. Fue en ese instante en que comprendió todo.

Oh, no…

—¿Naruto…? —la voz se le quebró.

—Ino-chan…

Todo le comenzó a dar vueltas. Las cosas simplemente no calzaban, estaba todo fuera de lugar. Nada era coherente… Nada…

De pronto sintió la bilis amenazar con salir por su boca. Respiró largo y tendido para apaciguar la sensación. A continuación negó con la cabeza y miró a todos una vez más antes de perder la noción del tiempo y espacio.

.

* * *

.

—Uhm… —se quejó cómodamente mientras sonreía.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, inhaló profundamente, sintiendo los primeros rayos de sol alumbrarle el rostro con cariño.

Había dormido tan bien, que se sentía excelente.

—Buen día, mi amor. —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Al instante abrió los ojos, asustada, sin siquiera moverse. De a poco, ladeó el cuello para mirar a la persona tras de ella, no obstante, no lo logró, ya que el individuo en incógnita, la abrazó por la cintura, arrastrándola hasta hacer contacto con su espalda.

Se le heló la sangre.

Quiso decir algo, mas cuando abrió la boca, nada salió. Apenas podía balbucear.

—Extrañaba despertar a tu lado.

Iba a responderle a ese sujeto, pero las palabras murieron cuando sintió una mano de él acariciarle la cadera.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula, erizándole la piel en el acto. Nunca, nunca en su vida la habían tocado de ese modo.

Sin embargo cuando sintió que su pantaleta estaba siendo deslizada por el hombre tras de ella, un sentimiento extraño que no supo reconocer se apoderó de ella.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! —gritó fuerte, dejando a todos los individuos en un radio de 1 kilómetro con algún grado de hipoacusia.

—¡Ino-chan! ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —volvió a gritar cuando el hombre saltó de la cama y le hizo frente. Se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Menma-san. —¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

—¡Ino! —él la abrazó con fuerza.

La rubia, al sentir el contacto, se desvaneció. De un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, no obstante, tenía que sacar esta idea de mi cabeza.  
Por si acaso, es inspirado en Road to Ninja. Así que podrán saber más menos el porqué de las cosas.  
Mis demás fics se irán actualizando, no se preocupen, no dejaré nada a medio camino. Terminaré todo lo que comencé.  
Agradecería un review, ¿por fis? .  
Saludos!


	2. Capítulo I

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**MUNDOS OPUESTOS**

.

**Capítulo I**

.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki** observó en silencio a su ex amor platónico (sí, platónico), Sakura que examinaba a una inconsciente Ino.

Se preguntó varias veces seguidas por qué Ino le había gritado de tal modo. Ese grito agudo, acompañado de aquel gesto aterrorizado, había sido una conducta completamente extraña por parte de la Yamanaka.

De todo el tiempo que llevaba con la rubia platinada, nunca había visto en sus gestos tanto miedo y vergüenza. Fue una situación muy extraña y, de hecho, aún intentaba buscar una justificación adecuada para ello.

Asimismo aún no sabía la causa del síncope de su novia. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Le había sucedido algo durante la misión? Y si fue así, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Acaso le estaba ocultando algo? ¿O no quería preocuparlo?

La ansiedad por saber lo estaba matando, literalmente.

—Está todo normal. Ahora sólo está durmiendo.

Las palabras de la pelirosada lo sacaron de su reflexión. Acto seguido, miró a Ino que recostada sobre su cama lucía impasible.

—Estará bien, ¿cierto, Sakura-chan?

Tenía fe en que, fuese lo que tuviese Ino, estaría bien al final del día.

—Por supuesto, es sólo un desmayo.

Uff, menos mal. De todo el rato que había pasado, recién podía respirar con tranquilidad. Había estado muy preocupado –aún lo estaba- por la rubia, incluso cuando recién se había desmayado, se había quedado paralizado con ella en brazos, sin saber qué diablos hacer. En realidad lo único que se le ocurrió, después de unos segundos muertos, fue crear un clon de sombra y mandarlo en busca de su amiga médico.

Gracias a Kami que había llegado pronto.

—Lo que sí, su chakra está algo desequilibrado y débil.

¿Qué se supone significaba eso? Casi entrando en pánico, preguntó: —¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Descuida, Naruto. No es nada grave, sólo necesita descansar.

Sintió, una vez más, que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

¿Por qué Sakura lo asustaba de tal modo?

—Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Ya un poco calmado y más tranquilo, se acercó a la rubia y se encuclilló justo a su lado. La observó con detenimiento, como solía hacerlo cada vez que despertaba primero que ella.

Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó entre sus labios. Enseguida se inclinó y le besó la frente, en un suave y casi imperceptible contacto.

—Descansa… —murmuró antes de incorporarse y salir de la habitación junto con Sakura.

La pelirosada que había sido testigo en silencio de los actos del Uzumaki, también sonrió.

.

* * *

.

Ino despertó por el fuerte olor de antiséptico a su alrededor.

Lo primero que hizo fue observar el lugar desde su posición.

Bien, estaba en el hospital… No era tan malo.

Luego se observó a sí misma. No poseía vendajes, ni accesos venosos ni nada invasivo, no se preocupó, mas... ¿Qué se supone estaba haciendo ahí? A continuación decidió sentarse, no obstante un mareo repentino no le permitió tal acto.

—¡Mierda! —masculló por lo bajo, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Era como si un taladro le estuviese partiendo el cráneo.

—Debes sentarte con cuidado.

¿Qué? Se volteó con cuidado hacia aquella voz que reconoció al instante, aunque sonaba bastante suave y amable, no la recordaba de ese modo.

—Sakura —sin saber por qué, se sintió aliviada de verla allí. —¿Qué diablos pasó? —pidió luego de que la médico se acercara hacia ella.

—Te desmayaste.

Una perfecta "o" se formo a través de sus labios rosa. ¿De verdad se había desmayado? Resultaba raro, sobre todo porque no recordaba haber estado enferma o algo así.

—¿Hace cuánto? —le preguntó mientras su amiga la ayudaba a sentarse.

—Dos días.

—¿Qué? —chilló no creyéndole.

¿Por qué demonios había estado tanto tiempo desmayada?

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Frente? —ahora sí que se sentía desorientada.

Apreció la intensa mirada de Sakura sobre ella. Aunque más que intensa, era casi con sorpresa y, por qué no decirlo, también suspicacia.

¿Había dicho algo malo o qué?

Sakura, después de unos segundos de silencio, habló: —Te desvaneciste después de la discusión que tuviste con Hinata.

Joder, las cosas se estaban poniendo más extravagantes aún.

Dispuso intentar algo distinto, sólo para aclarar un poco las cosas de su cabeza que aún rondaba por un sueño que había tenido.

—Pero… ¿Me hablas de Hinata Hyuuga con gran cuerpo, pantaloncillos, exhibiendo su gran delantera?

La médico asintió, como si fuese lo más lógico y obvio.

¡Claro que no era lo más lógico y obvio para Ino!

Caray…

Negó en silencio.

Creía que en definitiva había un sueño, porque no era capaz de concebir el actuar de la Hyuuga de ese modo tan impulsivo y atrevido. No era propio de ella. Además, no creía que hubiese cambiado tan radicalmente en sólo dos meses…

No obstante, recordaba que hace unos años ocurrió un evento bastante extraño en Konoha que había quedado en secreto entre Shizune, Tsunade, los padres de Sakura y ella. ¿Acaso se trataba de algo similar?

Tratando de juntar las partes del rompecabezas, observó a la pelirosada. Le miró el rostro, después las manos y piernas.

Ino Yamanaka se destacaba por ser muy perceptiva, por lo que la observación era uno de los métodos que más la ayudaban a descifrar a las personas, y esta vez pudo pesquisar algo importantísimo; Sakura no poseía el queloide en la muñeca izquierda, por lo que aquel detalle fue definitivo para llegar a una conclusión final…

—_No es Sakura_ —se dijo a sí misma, enarcando una fina ceja rubia.

Ahora enlazando los hechos que creyó pertenecían a una fantasía, terminó por armar el rompecabezas.

—_Oh, mi gran Kami…_

Sólo para salir de la duda, le hizo una pregunta capciosa a la pelirosada.

—Si yo te digo frentezota, ¿tú me dices…?

Sakura la miró con desconcierto.

Aquello fue suficiente para confirmar las sospechas de Ino.

—¡Nooo! —chilló con exageración, como si el acierto del fin del mundo anunciado por los Mayas hubiese sido cierto.

Y no era para menos, pues si lo que creía era cierto, entonces se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto. Por consiguiente, de ser así, significaba que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer, y lo que era peor… estaba sin Naruto.

—Ino, yo

—¡No, Frente! —la irrumpió mientras se levantaba de la camilla y caminaba hacia el gran vitral que tenía como ventana. Desde su lugar no pudo divisar la torre Hokage, estaba en un segundo piso, por ende, no fue factible hacerlo.

Tenía que avisar pronto, porque algo había que hacer al respecto, no obstante no podía hacerlo sola.

La única opción que tenía era contarle los acontecimientos a una persona que podría ayudarla, la líder de Konoha; La Hokage.

Se volvió hacia Sakura, que lucía sumisa y pasmada por su actuar. Restándole importancia, exclamó:

—¡Necesito ver a Tsunade, ahora!

.

* * *

.

El grito estridente obligó a Naruto a dejar caer ruidosamente la bandeja, en donde llevaba un consomé para Ino, en la entrada de la habitación.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Con temor –y haciendo caso omiso del desastre que acababa de dejar en la alfombra- se acercó a Ino que sentada se aferraba a las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Ino-chan —la llamó preocupado, no sabiendo si acercarse más o no.

—No, no, no —ella negó, además, con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Aún más preocupado, Naruto decidió sentarse a los pies de la cama, todavía manteniendo la distancia con la rubia platinada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ino-chan? —Si no se enteraba pronto de qué era lo que pasaba con su novia, iba a terminar con los nervios de punta.

Ella lo miró con evidentes lágrimas en los ojos.

Oh, no… Su Ino iba a llorar. ¡No podía permitirlo! Le había prometido que sólo iba a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

—No llores —le pidió, extendiéndole la mano. — No lo hagas. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, podemos solucionarlo…

Ino se alejó más de él, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama.

—No eres M-Menma-kun… —la escuchó decir casi en un murmullo.

¿Menma?

—No entiendo, Ino-chan. De verdad no estoy entendiendo nada, necesito que me digas qué está sucediendo —casi al borde de la desesperación, se mordió el labio inferior. —Por favor, mi vida. Dime lo que está mal, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Y-Yo… —le tembló la barbilla, y pese a que quiso continuar, las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta le impidieron hacerlo.

Naruto se acercó un poco más, aún manteniendo la distancia.

—Quiero ayudarte, por favor dime lo que está mal, mi vida… —suavizó las palabras, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en la comunicación no verbal de su novia.

Ino le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza y sorpresa. Al menos, eso fue lo que Naruto pudo advertir en aquellos hermosos ojos celestes.

—¿M-Mi vida…?

—Sí, mi vida. ¿O prefieres que te llame mi amor? ¿O mi cerdita? Como lo hacíamos cuando comenzamos a salir, ¿recuerdas?

Al parecer Ino no recordaba nada, porque todo lo que él decía parecía cada vez más insólito para ella.

—Y-Yo…

—Por favor, te lo pido, mi vida, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras como si fuese un desconocido? ¿Qué pasó?

La observó apretar las manos con fuerza, posteriormente lo miró.

—Y-Yo… —se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar. —Y-Yo no soy tu vida.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Naruto, ¿cómo que no era su vida?

—¿Cómo…?

—Yo no soy Ino…

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no era Ino? ¡Si estaba frente a él!

Algo aturdido por la confesión que le acababa de brindar su novia, abrió la boca para generar una contra respuesta, mas antes de que lo hiciera, Ino se arrodilló en la cama.

En el acto, la vio cerrar los ojos.

—¡Yo no soy Ino!

.

* * *

.

La sorpresa fue… inmensa. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que la Hokage, la hermosa líder de Konoha, luciera de tal modo tan poco _agradable_.

Todavía impactada, se reprochó mentalmente por desconcentrarse. No había pedido que la Hokage fuese al hospital de forma urgente a verla sólo para impresionarse por tal grado de fealdad.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, atendiendo a la fisionomía poco grata de Tsunade. Por no hablar de la ausencia de sus grandes pechos…

Bueno, era casi imposible no hacerlo, sobre todo por esa gigante erupción cutánea en la mejilla derecha de la rubia líder.

Maldición…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, miró a Tsunade a los ojos antes de hablar y decir todo de una buena vez y sin rodeos.

—Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, Líder del Clan Yamanaka, Jōnin, Ninja Médico, sucesora oficial de Ibiki Morino en el Departamento de Tortura e Interrogación de Konoha.

La habitación quedó en un periodo de mutismo que fue exasperante para Ino.

—¿Cómo? ¿Podrías repetirlo una vez más?

La voz dulce y pacífica de Tsunade la turbó, no obstante respiró profundo para dejar las sorpresas y juicios para más tarde.

—Ino Yamanaka, Líder del Clan Yamanaka, Jōnin, Ninja Médico, sucesora oficial de Ibiki Morino en el Departamento de Tortura e Interrogación de Konoha.

—Ya veo…

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una cara conocida para Ino; Shizune. ¡Joder! Ahora más distracciones para ella…

—Sakura, ¿la examinaste en busca de algún traumatismo encéfalo craneano? — fue Tsunade la que habló.

—¡Pero…! —exclamó Ino, caminando alrededor de la habitación.

Le estaba quedando poca paciencia.

—¡No están entendiendo! —se detuvo y miró a todos los presentes. —¡No soy Ino!

Al ver los rostros perplejos de Sakura, Tsunade y Shizune, aclaró lo que en realidad quiso decir.

—No soy Ino, al menos no la de este mundo o lo que sea. ¡No pertenezco acá!

Al escucharse, pudo notar que sonaba como una loca, por lo que comprendía la reacción de las tres mujeres. Parecía demasiado ficticio para ser real, sin embargo, se trataba de algo cierto y debía hacer lo que fuese para que le creyeran, de lo contrario no iba a poder encontrar una solución pronto.

—Sakura, necesito que le hagas unos exámenes de inmediato.

—¡No! —gritó, no permitiendo que la trataran como una loca. —¿Es que no entienden? Soy Ino Yamanaka, pero no la de este lugar. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me crean?

—Podríamos doparla.

Le echó un vistazo amenazador Sakura, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir algo así?

Dejando escapar un gritito de frustración, se acercó hacia el trío.

—No soy Ino — dijo una vez más, con un tono más suave. Casi dándose por vencida y resignándose a que no le creyeran palabra alguna.

—Tal vez deberíamos considerar lo que dice, Tsunade-sama.

Agradeció a todos los dioses que al menos Shizune estuviera considerando que lo que decía era veraz.

Tsunade miró a Ino con interés. Al parecer estaban comenzando a dudar.

—Bien. —Aceptó, pronto le echó un ojo a la pelirosada que estaba a su lado. —Sakura, dale el alta médica. Será trasladada al Departamento de Interrogación, Ibiki se encargará, de lo contrario, Inoichi entrará en su mente para saber si lo que dice es cierto o no. — Ahora miró a Shizune — Localiza a Inoichi Yamanaka.

—Enseguida, Tsunade-sama.

Ino, al oír el nombre de su padre, se paralizó. Incluso sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco.

No podía creerlo…

—¿Dijiste Inoichi? ¿Inoichi Yamanaka? —no importándole dirigirse sin respeto alguno a la Hokage, avanzó hacia ella y la sujetó de los hombros. —¿Papá está vivo…? ¿Es verdad?

—S-Sí… —fue la respuesta de una sorprendida Hokage.

Una sonrisa radiante se plasmó en su rostro.

—Papá está vivo… —murmuró, soltando a Tsunade y volviendo a la cama en donde se sentó.

Enseguida unas tercas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, mas éstas eran acompañadas por una expresión de felicidad que era difícil de explicar.

Shizune alzó ceja, Tsunade frunció el entrecejo y Sakura aún estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo único en común que compartían las tres féminas, era que su opinión acerca de Ino era lo suficientemente sólida como para comenzar a creer que no se trataba de la Ino que todos conocían.

Dudas, dudas y más dudas…

.

* * *

.

El rubio llevaba un ramo de tulipanes rojos, violetas, blancos y amarillos en su mano izquierda mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha en dirección al hospital.

Estaba gratamente impresionado. Cuando Ino lo sorprendió por la espalda hace días atrás, el corazón le latió rapidísimo, lo que aumentó con creces cuando ella lo besó.

Nunca creyó, ni en sus sueños más ocultos y descabellados, que la rubia Yamanaka fuese a besarlo de tal modo.

Cada vez que revivía aquel momento, era capaz de sentir la presión de sus labios y el dulce sabor colarse por su boca. Había sido fantástico, increíble, inolvidable…

Una sonrisa boba plasmó en el rostro, acompañado de un rubor en las mejillas.

Si bien se trataba de un suceso extraño, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. De hecho ni le importaba el hecho de que lo haya llamado Naruto, sólo eran detalles que después se encargaría por descubrir.

Apresurando el paso, saltó hacia los tejados para llegar más rápido.

Una vez que llegó al hospital, se encontró con su buen amigo Sasuke.

—Menma —lo llamó, acercándose a él.

—¡Oi, Sasuke! —lo saludó con la mano, ocultando con la mano opuesta el ramillete de flores. —Creí que llegarías mañana.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

—Terminé antes, fue una simple tarea.

—Ya veo —se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos desordenados.

Por algún motivo no quería que Sasuke se enterara de que iría a visitar a Ino. En realidad sabía los por qué, pero no quería que él se enterara, pues conociendo la naturaleza competitiva –en materia de mujeres- del Uchiha, debía estar a la defensiva.

—¿Y qué haces acá? —Sasuke le preguntó con desconfianza, ya sabiendo lo que el rubio intentaba ocultarle. —¿A quién le llevas flores?

Menma sintió las mejillas arder. Sí, estaba completamente sonrojado y, de algún modo, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

—Pues, a…

—¡Menma-kun!

La voz femenina, conocida para él, lo hizo ponerse rígido.

—Hinata-chan —murmuró, retrocediendo un paso una vez que la Hyuuga se abalanzó sobre él.

—¿Venías a verme?

—Ehh…

No sabía qué responder a la interrogante de la heredera. ¿Por qué esas cosas siempre le sucedían a él?

—Te enteraste de que me había lesionado, ¿no? Pues no te preocupes, Menma-kun, estoy bien.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de que ella se había lastimado.

—Y-Yo, Hinata… —con mucho esfuerzo logró separarse de ella.

Odiaba sentirse acosado.

—¿Sí?

Sasuke alzó una ceja, casi divertido por la escena, podía notar que su amigo y rival estaba al borde del colapso mental. Era lógico, pues la presión era suficiente para el rubio.

—Hinata, yo-

—Oh, Menma-kun. ¿Esas flores son para mí? —ella lo interrumpió no dejándole tiempo ni espacio para justificarse.

_Mierda…_

Menma quiso decirle que no, sin embargo lo único que logró hacer fue asentir en silencio. Hinata Hyuuga siempre lograba intimidarlo, además decirle que no a ella era condenarse a una tormenta de lágrimas como mínimo.

Así que, casi con timidez, dejó al descubierto las flores para dárselas a la Hyuuga que lo miraba fascinada.

—¡Aww, eres tan dulce!

Había cavado su tumba, ahora de seguro la Hyuuga no lo dejaría en paz durante mucho tiempo y creería cosas que no eran…

—Menma, debemos volver al campo de entrenamiento —Sasuke intercedió en la escena, intentando rescatar al Namikaze de una Hyuuga melosa y descontrolada.

Menma le agradeció con un gesto justo en el momento en que lograba huir de Hinata. Y casi corriendo por su vida, salió del hospital de Konoha a toda velocidad sin siquiera despedirse de la Hyuuga.

No es que le importara mucho de todos modos. Ya habría tiempo de explicar las cosas.

Sasuke, que lo seguía de cerca, permaneció en silencio hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del establecimiento hospitalario.

—¿Qué fue eso? —. Preguntó con curiosidad una vez que se detuvieron cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. —¿A quién le llevabas flores? —. Quiso averiguar lo que le traía mayor intriga, ya que lo de la Hyuuga no era novedad.

El rubio levantó la vista hacia el cielo antes de responder. Era obvio que el Uchiha le pediría respuestas, más aún después de rescatarlo.

Imaginaba que le debía una justificación.

Estaba en deuda.

—A Ino.

—¿A Ino –no me mires- Yamanaka?

—Hey, no le digas así —la defendió, como siempre.

Porque sí, siempre la defendía. Sasuke era un casanova, siempre conquistando a las féminas que habitaban en la aldea, sin embargo, nunca demostró interés por la rubia Yamanaka, básicamente porque ella no era del gusto de él.

"_Muy aburrida_" eran las palabras que solía utilizar, pero para él no lo era. En realidad para Menma, Ino Yamanaka, era una mujer dulce, tierna y adorable.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

—¿Así que por fin decidiste conquistar a la Yamanaka? —siempre estuvo al corriente del flechazo de Menma hacia la mentalista, de hecho era el único que sabía.

—Ehh… —Menma pensó en si contarle o no lo que había sucedido con la platinada días atrás.

Estaba dubitativo…

—Bien, te contaré. —Decidió al fin, siendo testigo de las diferentes expresiones que fue adquiriendo el Uchiha una vez que relató la historia.

Por segunda ocasión en el día se había condenado, sólo que esta vez a ser objeto de atención, consejos amorosos y burlas de parte del Uchiha.

—_Maldición…_

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Sé que si bien se aclararon algunos asuntos, quedan muchos otros por resolver. Para los que no estén al tanto del Road to Ninja, no se preocupe, explicaré todo en su debido momento. Mencioné un evento sobre Sakura, pues hace referencia a un capítulo de relleno del anime (no recuerdo el número) donde la pelirosada tenía amnesia y desaparecía luego de abrazar a sus padres. Bueno, en ese capítulo estuvo con Ino y fue bastante extraño. Así que lo enlacé con el fanfiction, pero una vez más, no se preocupen que iré aclarando todo a medida que avance el fic =)  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan bastante a seguir escribiendo.  
Un abrazo y feliz año a todos. ¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo II

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**MUNDOS OPUESTOS**

.

**Capítulo II**

.

* * *

**Como** **bien** había expuesto, ella era Ino Yamanaka, Líder del Clan Yamanaka, Jōnin, Ninja Médico, sucesora oficial de Ibiki Morino en el Departamento de Tortura e Interrogación de Konoha, es por esa misma razón que su mentor –Ibiki- no le provocaba ni la más mínima pizca de miedo. Había pasado por un entrenamiento muy duro para aprender y poder ser la mejor kunoichi en el área, y como buena aprendiz, lo había superado con creces, así que… ¿Temer a Ibiki-Morino? Bah, tonterías, sobre todo por el aspecto de él en ese mundo; no le causaba temor a nadie.

—Entonces, tú, Ino Yamanaka eres una mujer distinta a la Ino Yamanaka de este mundo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Vaya, sí que sonaba redundando y con poca lógica. No lo culpaba, era así después de todo.

Con un suave movimiento asintió en silencio.

—Bien, es todo. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del cuarto de interrogación.

Se sentía absurda estando en esa situación, se supone que ella era la que ejercía ese rol aunque, en definitiva, el Ibiki Morino de aquel lugar no era ni la sombra de quien había sido su maestro.

Soltando un suspiro por lo bajo, sonrió, pues sabía lo que sucedería en pocos momentos. Si todo salía de acuerdo a sus predicciones, en poco tiempo más podría ver al líder de su clan, al menos al de ese mundo.

Justo en ese minuto escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella, se sintió nerviosa, ansiosa y con cierto temor de mirar a esa persona.

—¿Ino?

Sí, era la voz de él, tal cual como la recordaba. Cerró los ojos, tomando una respiración profunda antes de abrirlos y levantarse de la silla.

Lo que hizo, sorprendió al hombre alto del cual se aferró. Incluso pudo notar una leve vacilación a corresponder, no obstante cedió.

—Papá… —murmuró, apretando con fuerza sus brazos alrededor de él.

¿Podían culparla? En absoluto.

Kami, había deseado tantas noches de lágrimas y desespero poder abrazarlo una última vez, que se sintió tremendamente feliz.

—Te amo, papá… —Por más que quiso, no pudo retener los finos salinos que descendieron por su rostro.

Si bien era consciente de que él, en definitiva, no se trataba de su _verdadero padre_, aún era el mismo, y más allá de las apariencias, ella continuaba portando la misma línea sanguínea, era su hija en cualquier universo alterno.

Se sujetó de él con más fuerza, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

—Ino…

Sabiendo que todo llegaba a un fin, asintió antes de soltarse de él y mirarlo a la cara. Lucía idéntico, eran las mismas líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos y boca, la misma nariz recta y el mismo cabello rubio, desordenado y largo. La única diferencia que logró percatar, fue el brillo en sus ojos, no era tan deslumbrante como el de su padre cuando la abrazaba. Quizás Inoichi Yamanaka de esa dimensión era un hombre frío y duro, tal vez estoico o incluso introvertido.

Ya se encargaría de averiguarlo.

—Te eché de menos —le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia mientras se secaba los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos y rostro. —De verdad que sí...

Enseguida se volvió hacia su silla y se sentó, esperando que él la imitara. Y así fue, colocándose frente a ella.

El mutismo tomó protagonismo en la sala.

—Esto es extraño —rompió el breve lapsus de silencio, pues él aún la observaba con suspicacia.

—No eres Ino —fue lo primero que expresó, confirmando que en realidad así era.

A Ino no le quedó de otra más que otorgarle la razón. Inoichi sí que se trataba de un hombre imperturbable, lo pudo notar por sus gestos, miradas inquisitivas y el tono de voz.

—Al menos no la Ino Yamanaka de acá.

—Así veo.

Sí, era igual de perceptivo que ella. Le gustaba eso.

—¿Usarás el Shintenshin no Jutsu?

Sabía que la única solución era que su padre utilizara la técnica de transferencia de mentes para saber si ella decía o no la verdad, y estaba preparada para ello.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa, pues sabía que él no se sentía muy cómodo al respecto, porque a fin de cuentas se trataba de su hija.

—Tengo barreras bastante complejas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué tipo de barreras?

El interés fue evidente en sus interrogaciones.

—He desarrollado capacidades nuevas en mi mundo, puedo bloquear mi mente y no dejar que nadie indague en ella, ni siquiera las personas de mi clan —habló mirándolo directo a los ojos. —He sido la única Yamanaka capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Quieres decir que no podré avanzar por tu mente? —. Enarcó una ceja.

Esta vez soltó una leve carcajada, él parecía sorprendido.

—No, pero te dejaré hacerlo. Necesito que me crean.

Inoichi frunció los labios. Ella, como su hija, reconoció ese gesto, él estaba dubitativo, si es que la conducta de ese Inoichi era la misma que la de su difunto padre.

—Puedes hacerlo —sin ser consciente de sus actos, posó su mano sobre las de él, transmitiéndole confianza. —Sé que es confusa esta situación, pero… sé que gracias a ti me creerán y ayudar a regresar a donde pertenezco. Hazlo.

El rubio asintió, dejando el contacto a un lado para poder comenzar a hacer uso de su jutsu.

—Gracias, papá —fue lo último que dijo antes de que todo se volviera borroso.

.

* * *

.

Tsunade observó con detenimiento a la muchacha frente a ella.

Físicamente era igual a la Ino que ella conocía, sin embargo lucía incómoda y demasiado tímida. Algo extraño había al respecto; Ino Yamanaka era de todo, menos introvertida

—¿Qué crees que es, abuela?

La voluptuosa le desvió la mirada hacia Naruto, casi apuñalándolo.

—¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! —. Vociferó, olvidándose que se encontraba con una muchacha desconocida. —Lo siento —se volvió hacia ella. —Naruto siempre me saca de quicio.

Naruto se inclinó a modo de disculpas, sin embargo no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

Ino, que miraba atenta las circunstancias, asintió en silencio. Toda esa gente de ahí era muy rara, se comportaba de modo muy histriónico.

—Bien, Ino —Tsunade comenzó, apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio y descansando el mentón sobre sus dedos que estaban entrelazados. —¿Algo que quieras decir al respecto?

Naruto prestó atención a todos los movimientos de Ino. Sobre todo la repetitiva acción de ocultar su cuerpo, ¿por qué actuaba de manera tan tímida? O acaso estaba nerviosa, pues se notaba que ocultaba algo, ¿qué podría ser?

—No soy Ino —balbuceó, bajando la mirada.

Eso ya lo sabía la quinta, pero quería averiguar más, saber con exactitud los sucesos.

—Si no eres Ino, ¿entonces quién eres?

Tsunade tenía una teoría al respecto, sin embargo no poseía las bases suficientes como para apoyar su tesis. Aun así, si se trataba de lo que creía, ¿qué iba a hacer de acuerdo a la situación?

Recordaba que la vez pasada cuando sucedió algo parecido con Sakura, los eventos quedaron registrados como confidenciales, y la única persona que podía otorgar más detalles era precisamente Ino Yamanaka, que era la involucrada esta vez, por lo tanto, ¿qué se supone debía hacer si su teoría era correcta?

—N-No soy la Ino de acá —hizo una pausa —Y-Yo… creo que me equivoqué.

Tanto Naruto como Tsunade enarcaron una ceja, ¿cómo que se había equivocado? ¿En qué se había equivocado? ¿De qué diantres estaba hablando?

—Explícate —pidió Tsunade, con tono autoritario.

El rubio que no estaba entendiendo nada –para variar- le tomó la mano a la muchacha sentada a su lado, para reconfortarla de cierto modo, pero cuando notó que ella se perturbó, retiró la mano rápidamente.

Era difícil concebir que su Ino no era la Ino que ella decía ser. ¡Caray que era confuso todo!

—Y-Yo… estaba con un pergamino de mi familia y…

La Hokage y el kitsune estaban atentos, ansiosos de que ella continuara.

—¿Y…? —solicitaron los dos al mismo tiempo, anhelantes de que Ino contara todo de una buena vez.

—Lo estaba estudiando cuando… —se mordió el labio inferior, pronto reanudó el relato, para alivio de los otros dos rubios expectantes. —H-Había una parte que hablaba de las mentes en función de sus dobles opuestos…

La Hokage enarcó aún más sus finas cejas, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso? Mientras que Naruto tenía plasmada una verdadera incógnita en el rostro, era como si Ino hubiese hablado en un idioma desconocido para él.

—¿Qué pasó después? —¡Tsunade quería saber todo ya!

—Y-Yo s-sólo leí esa parte… —su voz de pronto se volvió temblorosa. —… y sentí curiosidad por saber cómo era mi doble opuesto…

La rubia líder de Konoha por fin estaba logrando armar bien el rompecabezas. _¿Así que la mocosa quería saber sobre su otro yo? Eso significa que sí existen nuestros dobles en otra dimensión. Interesante…_

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

El Uzumaki miró con terror a Tsunade, si bien todos le temían por su carácter fuerte, estaba siendo cada vez más dura con Ino.

—Con calma, Ino-chan —dijo, tratando de tranquilizar a la platinada. —Tómate tu tiempo, ¿vale?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

—Continúa —obviamente Tsunade no tenía tanta paciencia.

—Decía algo sobre sustitución…

—¿Era un pergamino prohibido?

—S-Sí…

—Y lo hiciste, ¿no?

—N-No creí que sería cierto que

No pudo continuar, Tsunade estalló, levantándose y dando un golpe con los puños sobre el buró.

—¡Acaso no sabes que los pergaminos prohibidos por algo son prohibidos! ¡Son elementos sagrados, joder!

—¡L-Lo siento!

Naruto, que estaba en completo silencio, se sintió abatido, sorprendido, confundido y devastado, ¿así que de verdad no se trataba de su rubia amada? Quiso creer en un momento que se trataba de un cuadro de amnesia o algo así, pero no... Era otra persona distinta.

—S-Sólo lo leí. Ahí no decía nada más… no sabía que iba suceder que-

Tsunade la interrumpió, obviamente.

—¡Pero sucedió! Ahora Ino está sepa Kami dónde, cabe la posibilidad de que ni siquiera se encuentre en tu mundo. ¿Lo entiendes, no?

—Y-Yo no sé si… S-Se supone que debe estar en mi dimensión y…

—¡Y nada!

Según parecía los ninjas de esa dimensión no eran muy competentes, no obstante prefería no generalizar, pues siempre existían sorpresas al respecto.

—Ino-chan… —Naruto murmuró, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Oh, grandísimo Kami… Ahora sí que se sintió verdaderamente desesperado. ¿Dónde estaba su Ino? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba herida? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Qué había en ese otro lugar? ¿Estaba realmente en ese otro lugar? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABA?!

—Baa… —no alcanzó a continuar, la voz se le quebró.

Una vez que la ira comenzó a disminuir en la Hokage, se dirigió a Naruto.

—Descuida, mocoso. Resolveremos esto.

Él deseaba que en verdad fuese así, pues ya estaba devastado por la noticia.

—Ahora, Ino, te vas al Departamento de Interrogación, y si es necesario que alguien del departamento ANBU realice el Shinto me no jutsu (1) en ella. Naruto, te prohibo a ti realizarlo, así que acompáñala, quiero un informe completo cuanto antes para saber qué hacer. —Tsunade se masajeó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos índices. —Esto es confidencial, ninguna palabra a quien no sea de ayuda, ¿entendieron?

—¡Hai! — Naruto se levantó de su silla, observando a la patinada a tu lado, que temblorosa lo mirada con miedo.

Casi se le partió el alma.

—_Ino-chan…_ —gimió con pesar en su fuero interno, no sabiendo qué hacer, cómo actuar ni cómo sentirse con tal noticia.

.

* * *

.

Inoichi percibía una mezcla de angustia y pena en su pecho. Cuando regresó a su cuerpo y observó a Ino, todo tenía razón. Y aunque fuese insólito no podía dejar de sentir admiración por esa chiquilla frente a él. Sí, se sentía orgulloso de que fuese una Yamanaka.

Si bien no se trataba de su hija de ese mundo, era su hija de todos modos. Y todo lo que tuvo que pasar era, en verdad, una pesadilla. La vida en ese otro lugar era muy dura, y las cosas eran muy distintas a su dimensión, incluso contrariaras.

¿Cómo podía existir tanta diferencia?

—¿Y bien?

—Ino Yamanaka.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Un gusto conocerte, papá.

—Lo mismo digo.

No pudo soportarlo más, por lo que otra vez se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Inoichi, si bien no era un hombre tan cariñoso con su hija, no pudo no corresponder el afecto entregado por Ino, sobre todo conociendo que ella había perdido a su padre, madre y algunos miembros del clan Yamanaka.

—Siempre quise tener una oportunidad de ver a mi papá antes de que… —se detuvo, sopesando el nudo en la garganta. —Sé que no eres tú mi verdadero papá, pero estoy feliz de poder abrazarte. —Y si lo que estaba, pues el contacto se apreciaba de la misma manera. —Gracias…

A él casi se le fundió el corazón.

—Mi princesa —dijo, llamándola con cariño como a su Ino.

Ino río, contenta.

—Mi papá también me llamaba así.

—Lo sé.

Sonoramente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Inoichi.

—¿Me ayudarás a regresar a mi mundo?

Él sonrió.

—Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que recuperar a mi Ino también.

Y ahí, en ese momento, a Inoichi le cayó un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Su Ino, tenía que recuperar a Ino como diera lugar. No podía dejar a su frágil heredera en un mundo que era mucho más duro y crudo que el suyo.

Por su parte, Ino recordó a Naruto. Si ella estaba ahí, en el mundo de la otra Ino, significaba entonces que Naruto estaba con… ¡Oh, no! Una gota de sudor frío le bajó por la sien.

—_Naruto, supongo que sabes que no soy yo, ¿verdad?_ —confiaba en Naruto, no obstante era consciente de que él era despistado e inocente.

Aunque…

—_No, mi Naruto sabrá que hay algo mal, lo sé._

Sí, confiaba ciegamente en él.

.

* * *

.

De acuerdo a las indicaciones de Tsunade, Ino debía alojar donde _su padre_, tratando de no levantar muchas sospechas al respecto, aunque tampoco se trataba de imitar a la otra Ino, además ni siquiera sabía cómo se comportaba su otro yo.

Así que, en decisiva, Inoichi estaría a cargo de ella mientras hallaban una solución al respecto.

El estar en otra dimensión era bastante agotador.

Dejándose caer en la mullida cama de su doble alterna, respiró profundo, observando los alrededores de la habitación.

Colores pasteles teñían las paredes, y no había desorden alguno. Todo parecía bastante monótono para ella… Apenas y tenía accesorios. En realidad, no era tan femenina como creyó en un momento, al menos, era lo que podía especular en base a la observación de sus pertenencias.

¿Cómo sería la Ino de allí?

Quería averiguar más, por lo que con la curiosidad al máximo nivel, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el closet. Aquel era el lugar en donde podía tener una visión más amplia de Ino en ese lugar.

Sí, la vestimenta decía mucho de las personas y de su personalidad.

Una vez que abrió el closet observó las ropas que allí descansaban.

Era una chica ordenada para su gusto.

Curioseando un poco más entre las perchas, la sorpresa fue bastante… intrigante, por decirlo de algún modo cuando se encontró con algo que llamó su atención.

—¿Qué diablos es esto?

Sacó un colgador que revelaba un vestido púrpura, cerrado, ancho y largo.

—¿Soy una mojigata? ¡Noooo! —Chilló, mirando la prenda desde todos los ángulos posibles. —¡Joder, qué terrible!

¿Cómo era posible que su doble fuese tan distinta a ella? Aunque si lo pensaba, por lo general todos los ejemplares con los cuales se había encontrado eran diferentes a los que ella conocía, eran casi opuestos...

—Opuestos... —murmuró para sí.

Si estaba en lo correcto, entonces la Ino Yamanaka de ese lugar era una especide Hinata Hyuuga de su mundo.

—_Kami, ¿dónde he venido a parar?_

No lamentándose por las circunstancias desafortunadas, tiró el vestido sobre la cama y continuó buscando más ropa, para confirmar sus sospechas. Todo era muy parecido, todo su vestuario tenía ese toque conservador y sacerdotal que le molestaba al punto de irritarla o producirle algún grado de urticaria.

Inclinándose, alcanzó más vestidos del mismo estilo.

Era peor que Hinata Hyuuga.

—Al menos la ropa es púrpura… —susurró ya terminando de resignarse un poco, después de todo era la atuendo que tendría que usar, puesto que no le quedaba de otra opción.

Analizando más minuciosa la prenda, una idea pasó por su cabeza.

—¡Ajá! —Sonrió, notando que podría sacarle mucho partido a _esa cosa_ sin forma que tenía frente a sus ojos. —Cortando un poco por aquí y por allá…

Sí, iba a hacer algunos cambios, porque si no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que iba a suceder con ella hasta que pudiera encontrar una solución y volver a su mundo, al menos trataría de sentirse cómoda en ese lugar que aún le era completamente extraño.

Pues si no lo hacía ella, nadie más lo iba a hacer, al menos, eso creía…

—¡Adiós, vestuario de Ino-Mojigata!

En algo tenía que entretenerse, ¿no?

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

(1) Shinto me no justu: Es una técnica de control mental que utilizan los shinobis ANBU para robar información a los demás ninjas.

Al menos algo se están aclarando las cosas, ahora, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió para que ambas Ino cambiaran de dimensión? Ya lo descubrirán, pero más adelante. Por el momento se desarrollarán los personajes en distintos contextos, así que se viene el humor, romance, líos y demases, por lo que los capítulos serán más extensos.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes han leído mi fic y, sobre todo a quienes me han hecho saber su opinión; **Gothic-hinata, Annalizzz, Anni Gabiiz, Loquin, **, gracias una vez más.

Espero que les guste la actualización, sino... Pues esperaré los tomatazos y descargos de ira xD

Saludos, Ellie.


	4. Capítulo III

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**MUNDOS OPUESTOS**

.

**Capítulo III**

.

* * *

**A Ino** no le gustaba mucho ese mundo. Parecía ser hostil y muy competitivo, completamente distinto al suyo. Sin embargo nada podía hacer al respecto, ella había metido la pata y ese era el resultado. Sólo que… No pensó ni tampoco creyó que las cosas fuesen tan difíciles.

Dejó escapar un suspiro sereno, mirando a la nada.

—Hey, Ino-chan, ¿estás bien?

Miró por el rabillo del ojo al rubio que caminaba junto con ella. Al menos él era bastante dulce y atento con ella, característica que coincidían con Menma, aunque claro… No es que Menma con ella haya sido así alguna vez, sólo de acuerdo a lo que observaba, nada más.

—Sí, gracias, Naruto-kun —dijo bajito, evitando mirarlo a la cara, pues aún le avergonzaba las circunstancias en las cuales se habían conocido.

—Siento que hayan sido tan duros contigo en el Departamento de Interrogación, pero… así se hacen las cosas acá. —Intentó disculparse Naruto, por lo severos que habían sido con ella para obtener información.

—N-No te preocupes. Yo entiendo…

—Y bueno —comenzó él de nuevo, hilando un diálogo. —Si vamos a vivir juntos, eh… podríamos presentarnos al menos, ¿no? Digo formalmente —Naruto se llevó una mano al cabeza, avergonzado.

No obstante era algo que tenía que hacer. Por indicaciones (más bien órdenes) de la Hokage, Ino permanecería con él, pues la Yamanaka no tenía a nadie más donde acudir, además él era la pareja de la otra Ino, no podría ser tan difícil, ¿o sí?

—Tienes razón —ella se detuvo y se volvió a verlo. —Ino Yamanaka —le extendió la mano.

El Uzumaki también se detuvo, correspondiendo la presentación.

—Naruto Uzumaki —pudo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. —Un gusto conocerte, Ino-chan.

—Lo mismo digo, Naruto-kun.

Para Ino era extraño tener que llamar a esa persona que era idéntico a Menma con otro nombre. Y extraño aún, que él utilizara sólo el apellido de su madre. Se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle sobre eso más tarde.

—Por cierto, Ino-chan…

Ambos retomaron la caminata, mientras que ella lo miraba para que continuase con que lo fuese que le quería preguntar y/o hablar.

—¿Quién es Menma?

Sonrió, desviando las pupilas al frente.

—Menma-kun es tu otro yo de mi mundo.

—Oh, vaya… —estaba sorprendido, mas una nueva interrogante apareció en su cabeza. —¿No se debieran llamar todos de la misma manera?

Buena pregunta. En realidad ni ella sabía el porqué.

—No lo sé… —fue honesta, no tenía ni la más mínima idea. —Pero, supongo que las circunstancias y experiencia de vida de todos cambia, ¿no?

El rubio la miró con sorpresa. De pronto el tono de Ino no era tan tímido y avergonzado, su actuar sí, pero había dejado de tartamudear. ¿Se estaba sintiendo más cómoda, quizás?

—Sí, tienes razón.

Ino caminó al son de él hasta que llegaron a la casa. Era bastante obvio que la Ino se ahí tenía una relación con Naruto, ¿pero qué eran exactamente? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían entre ellos dos?

Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, hubiese imaginado que su otra yo tendría una relación con alguien como él… Aunque pensándolo bien…

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar la sonrisa radiante de Menma. Por alguna extraña razón el corazón le latió más rápido, mas lo ignoró, como siempre lo hacía.

—Naruto-kun —lo llamó mientras él abría la puerta para ingresar a la casa.

—¿Sí, Ino-chan?

—Ehh… —debatiendo internamente en si preguntarle o no acerca de su relación con Ino, se atrevió de todos modos. —¿Estás casado con Ino…?

Naruto sonrió amplio al momento se sacaba las sandalias e ingresaba.

—Ven, entra. Acá hablaremos mejor.

Ino accedió, sacándose sus sandalias y siguiendo a Naruto a la cocina.

—¿Quieres un té, jugo o algo?

—N-No, gracias…

—Está bien —Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas que hacía juego con la pequeña mesa en donde almorzaba a diario con su Ino, acto seguido, alzó los ojos en dirección a la platinada, dispuesto a responder. —No estamos casados.

—Oh… —para ella era extraño, básicamente porque sus valores hablaban de no convivir con la pareja a menos que fuese bajo un contrato de unión conyugal.

Ahí eran más liberales que en su mundo, suponía.

El Kitsune observó los distintos gestos que expresó Ino, ciclando desde la sorpresa hasta la seriedad.

—Nos casaremos a mediados de noviembre —agregó, palpándose el cuello hasta hallar un colgante en donde tenía un anillo. Se lo mostró a ella. —Estamos comprometidos.

—Oh… —de nuevo denotó sorpresa en sus facciones. —Felicitaciones…

—Sí —sonrió Naruto. —Queda poco para que seamos marido y mujer, de veras.

—Pero… —no podía quedarse con dudas, tenía que preguntar aunque terminara avergonzada.

Él le hizo un gesto para que avanzara con las palabras.

—Viven juntos…

Naruto río, no pudo evitarlo.

—Así es, vivimos juntos. Acá es habitual que las parejas vivan juntos un tiempo antes de contraer matrimonio.

—Oh, ya veo…

—Además —no sabía si decirle o no, pero era mejor que ella lo supiese en ese momento que en otra ocasión. —Ino no tiene a nadie más.

—¿C-Cómo?

Tomó una larga respiración antes de responder y clarificar las dudas de la rubia.

—Ino no tiene familia.

—¿Q-Qué?

Vaya, era más difícil de lo que había creído en un comienzo. Intentó ser suave, de modo de no ser tan bruto con la entrega de información.

—Yamanaka-san murió en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, su madre falleció hace un año a causa de una enfermedad terminal, y los demás integrantes de su clan también murieron en la Guerra Shinobi. Bueno, salvo unos pocos, pero ella no tiene una relación estrecha con ellos.

—Kami…

Se sintió mal por ella. ¿Y había dicho Guerra Shinobi? Vaya...

—Eso significa que ella… entonces Ino es…

—Sí —sonrió amplio Naruto. —La líder exclusiva del clan Yamanaka.

Y vaya que estaba orgulloso de su rubia adorada, porque a pesar de todo lo malo, era la mujer más fuerte que conocía.

—_Ino-chan…_

Cómo la extrañaba en esos momentos…

—Naruto-kun… —comenzó de a poco, no sabiendo bien cómo proceder, sin embargo se había hecho una nota mental al respecto momentos antes.

—Dime, Ino-chan.

—Menma-kun es de apellido Namikaze… Tú eres Uzumaki, tienes el segundo apellido de él, ¿por qué?

Naruto que respiraba largo y tendido, asintió en silencio, decidiendo a relatarle su historia, después de todo si iba a vivir con ella lo que menos necesitaba era dudas.

—Es una historia algo extensa, pero te la contaré de todos modos, Ino-chan. —sonrió alegre, como siempre. —Cuando era un recién nacido, mi padre…

.

* * *

.

Ino se miró en el espejo, observando con detenimiento cómo la prenda se ajustaba a su esbelta figura. Sonrió, sí que se veía guapa.

Había cortado el vestido hasta cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla, lo había ajustado en la parte posterior. Además se ató el cabello en su típica coleta alta. Ahora sí ya lucía más como ella.

Contenta con los resultados, salió de la habitación en dirección al comedor en donde la esperaba Inoichi, no obstante cuando iba por el pasillo, la cantidad de fotografías sobre las paredes le llamaron la atención.

Muchas fotografías eran de ella con Inoichi, otras de su equipo gennin. No pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica, esos dos idiotas de su equipo también lucían distintos, pero el sentimiento al verlos era el mismo. Otras fotografías eran del equipo de su padre, otras en donde ella salía con Yoshino, otras con la madre de Chouji y… espera, espera…

Miró cada una de las fotos en busca de una persona que no pudo hallar.

—_¿Y mamá…? _

Definitivamente no había rastro de ella.

Decidida, siguió su camino para poder consultarle a su padre sobre su mamá.

—Hey… —llamó la atención de él que terminaba de servir la comida.

Inoichi la miró con sorpresa.

—Te ves… distinta.

Ino rió, sabiendo a qué se refería. Era bastante obvio que se veía diferente a la Ino que él estaba acostumbrado a ver.

—Sí… Hice unos ajustes para sentirme más cómoda.

—No hay problema, de seguro Ino hará lo mismo.

—No me cabe duda —contestó, acercándose a una de las sillas.

—Toma asiento —le dijo Inoichi, siendo cortés en todo momento.

Obedeció, sentándose frente a él.

—Tienes muchas dudas, ¿no es así?

—Muchísimas —confesó mirándolo a los ojos. —Pero no sé por dónde comenzar…

—¿Te parece si por el principio?

Ino río, acomodando la servilleta sobre sus rodillas.

—Me parece buena idea… —se humedeció los labios antes de empezar. —¿Qué pasa con mamá?

Inoichi se quedó serio por varios segundos que para ella fueron eternos. Supo, desde el momento en que terminó de formular la pregunta, que había rozado una fibra sensible.

Quizás debió empezar por preguntar otras cosas… se regañó a sí misma por no tomar una buena decisión.

—Ella se fue.

Respuesta vaga… Ino enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cuándo?

Inoichi desvió la mirada antes de contestarle.

—Cuando naciste.

—Oh… —estaba sorprendida.

¿Cómo su madre pudo abandonarla cuando ella nació? ¿Acaso no la quería? ¿O tenía problemas con su padre? ¿Qué había sucedido?

—¿Por qué haría algo así…?

—Ella nunca te quiso.

Ouch, dolió… Si bien no se trataba, en efecto, de ella, era terrible pensar crecer sin su madre a su lado.

—¿Tu mamá siempre estuvo contigo?

—Sí, siempre, hasta que falleció hace un año.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

Ino se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

—Cáncer… Cáncer de mama.

Durante el silencio, Ino recordó los últimos momentos con ella. Sí que la echaba de menos…

—Lo siento…

Alzó la vista hacia Inoichi.

—Al menos está con papá… —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entiendo…

Hubo una pausa que no fue breve, hasta que Ino habló.

—Debió ser difícil criar solo a Ino… —quiso tratar de consolar la mala fortuna de su padre, pero no parecía dar resultados.

—Mucho… —la voz de él se suavizó. —Pero Ino tuvo a cambio los mejores referentes maternos que pudo tener.

Ino sonrió, sabía quiénes eran las únicas dos mujeres que podrían suplir el rol de madre para ella.

—La madre de Chouji y Shikamaru.

—Sí.

.

* * *

.

La plática con Naruto había sido interesante y bastante acogedora. Incluso llegó a sentir celos de la Ino de esa dimensión… Tenía suerte de estar con alguien que la amaba de manera tan incondicional.

Desearía poder hallar, alguna vez, a una persona que la amara del mismo modo, que fuese capaz de quererla a pesar de todo, que la aceptara por lo que era y que fuese su compañero.

Sin saber por qué, el nombre de Menma le apareció en la mente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos, ingresó a la habitación.

Naruto le había dicho que podía ocupar lo que fuese de Ino, después de todo se trataban de la misma persona (físicamente hablando), por lo que de seguro la ropa de ella le quedaría igual.

Sin embargo cuando comenzó a revisar la cómoda de su doble opuesto, no pudo evitar enrojecerse. Lo primero que vio fue la ropa interior…

Escarbando entre el mar de ropa que poseía, visualizó cientos de pantaletas diminutas. Se trataba de lencería demasiado audaz para alguien como ella. Continuando con la búsqueda de algo menos revelador, encontró algunas prendas que coincidían con sus gustos; las dejó sobre la cama mientras buscaba más ropa para más tarde poder ir a darse un baño.

Fue en aquella exploración que encontró algunas cosas algo… extrañas. Halló algunas cápsulas no tenía idea de qué eran ni para qué servían, también algunas esposas de color rosa…

¿Para qué servían?

Sí, su mente era demasiado ingenua e inocente para determinar el uso de esos objetos.

Con curiosidad, descubrió otras cosas con formas extravagantes que tenían unas extensiones aún más extrañas. Justo bajo esos interesantes objetos, detectó uno que tenía forma de…

—_Oh, mi gran Kami_ —cerró los ojos, enrojeciéndose como nunca.

No podía ser cierto, ¿lo era? No había imaginado que la Ino de ahí fuese tan… osada.

Ahora con mayor inquietud, las ganas de saber para qué servían esos otros objetos la dejó intrigada. ¿Qué utilidad tendrían?

Abrió los ojos para ver el objeto por el cual se sonrojó. La verdad es que había visto uno antes porque Hinata le había mostrado uno de una revista cuando eran más jóvenes, sólo que no pensó que hubiese de esos tamaños…

Tomó el objeto entre sus manos y lo examinó minuciosamente. La textura era bastante suave… Además parecía ser hipoalergénico. Lo dio vuelta e inspeccionó la base en donde había un botón de encendido y otro que al parecer marcaba la intensidad. Lo encendió. Cuando comenzó a vibrar, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y volverse a ruborizar. Una risa nerviosa escapó de tus labios.

Qué cosas que inventaban…

Presionó el botón de los distintos tipos de niveles. Pudo comprobar que los valores iban en aumento considerable. Cuando llegó al máximo, se asustó, por lo que el objeto saltó de sus manos, cayendo al suelo justo al lado de la puerta.

Soltó un gritito agudo y el pánico se hizo cargo de ella, lo que empeoró cuando esa cosa comenzó a avanzar por el suelo en… ¿en dirección al pasillo?

Ampliando los ojos, se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¡Ay, Kami, ay, Kami!

No sabiendo muy bien qué hacer al respecto, corrió hacia la puerta y siguió al objeto que de a saltos avanzaba por el pasillo, esta vez en dirección a la escalera.

—Oh, no…

Con la desesperación haciéndose cargo de su actuar, se lanzó sobre ese endemoniado objeto que parecía tener vida propia, el golpe sonó estruendoso. De seguro se ganaría algunos hematomas en las piernas por tal travesía.

Sonrió, creyendo tener la victoria, no obstante en el segundo justo que lo agarró, éste se volvió a escapar de sus manos.

—¡Nooo! —chilló, estando de rodillas, viendo en cámara lenta como brincaba al abismo.

Sí, comenzó a caer por las escaleras.

—Ino-chan, ¿estás bien? —Naruto se asomó al final de las escaleras, desde el piso inferior.

Ino amplió los ojos. No, no podía ser cierto…

Vio tortuosamente cómo el objeto daba vueltas entre escalón y escalón. Y lo que fue aún peor, fue testigo de cómo éste le dio de lleno a Naruto en el rostro.

—¡Ouch!

—¡Kyaaaaaaaa! — chirrió, muriéndose de vergüenza antes de desmayarse.

.

* * *

.

—Pues… —Naruto comenzó, mirando el objeto ya apagado sobre la mesita frente al sofá. —Ella es una mujer muy osada…

Ino, no atreviéndose a mirar al rubio, se mordió el labio inferior mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Se trataba, sin duda alguna, del peor bochorno que jamás había pasado en la vida.

Aún no podía mirar a Naruto a la cara, no después de ver el intenso color rojo que se le había formado en la nariz, acompañado de una leve hinchazón.

Kami, se sentía tan avergonzada.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro. En esos momentos quería enterrarse 3 metros bajo tierra.

—L-Lo siento, Naruto-kun… —fue lo único capaz de decir luego de un silencio demasiado extenso.

El Uzumaki rió.

—Está bien, Ino-chan. No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan.

_Claro_, pensaba Ino con ironía. Cosas que pasan sólo a las personas entrometidas como ella.

—Además... —Naruto la miró. —… Sé que Ino es una mujer audaz, es normal que tuvieras curiosidad. ¡Así que tranquila no más, de veras!

Agradecía que él fuese capaz de verle el lado positivo –y gracioso- a las cosas y no culparla por su incompetencia. Al contrario, la hacía sentirse bien y menos incómoda.

—Ahora voy a guardar a Naruto-sama.

Ino amplió los ojos, volviendo a ruborizarse. No podía ser que Ino le tuviese apodo a esa cosa… Asimismo, ¿Naruto-sama? ¿Eso quería decir entonces que…? ¡Oh, no!

Se cubrió aún más el rostro, cuando Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas y se iba rumbo a la habitación.

Caray… Sí que eran desinhibidos en ese mundo.

.

* * *

.

—Tú —le dijo con voz firme, caminado hacia él.

Una vez que estuvo frente a frente, posó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, en actitud autoritaria.

Menma vio a Ino y se enrojeció como nunca. Jamás la había visto tan atractiva, mucho menos lucir sus curvas tan pronunciadas. Se veía más hermosa aún.

—Ino…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Menma…? —Respondió curioso en interrogante, sin saber por qué ella, de todas las personas, le preguntaba su nombre si ya lo sabía. —Menma Namikaze.

—Namikaze… —Ino adoptó actitud pensativa sin dejar de mirarlo.

Mientras tanto, Menma la observaba con cierto distanciamiento y sí, también algo embobado.

—Ya veo… —Ino volvió a mirar el monumento Hokage.

Se había sorprendido de ver al padre de Sakura ahí en vez de Minato. Eso quería decir que las cosas eran totalmente distintas, por eso tantos cambios en las personalidades de las todos.

—Está todo claro entonces.

—¿Qué cosa, Ino-chan?

La Yamanaka desvió la mirada hacia Menma. Kami… le había dicho Ino-chan, al igual que su Naruto…

Suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¡Maldita sea, eres idéntico a él!

—¿Ah?

No dándole tiempo para responder, lo abrazó con fuerza. Si bien sabía que no se trataba de su Naruto, al menos podía abrazarlo, cerrar los ojos y pensar que él estaba en algún lugar del universo esperando por ella y, bueno, tenía el doble para creerlo de ese modo y no deprimirse en el intento.

Separándose de él, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, notando cómo éste le devolvía la misma sonrisa, pero algo embelesado. Tal vez Menma estaba enamorado de la Ino de ese mundo, ¿no?

—¿Qué tipo de relación tienes conmigo? —Siempre fue directa, más aún cuando quería saber las cosas de una buena vez. No le importaba si parecía una loca.

—Amigos… —respondió él, dubitativo.

—Entiendo… —le volvió a sonreír, ladeando la cabeza. —Gracias —se acercó una vez más a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Menma no entendía absolutamente nada.

—¡NOOOO! ¡Ya te dije, aléjate de mi Menma-kun!

La platinada se enderezó, volteándose a ver a una enfadada Hinata Hyuuga que casi la apuñalaba con los ojos.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Gusto en verte, Hinata. —Dijo con ironía, recordando que la Hyuuga casi la había golpeado la vez pasada.

—¡No te quiero ver cerca de él!

_¿Ah, sí?_ Ino río en su fuero interno. Al parecer la Hyuuga estaba enamorada y obsesionada con Menma.

Menos mal que en su dimensión no fue así. Agradecía a Kami por eso. Aunque… Sí, sería divertido desafiarla.

—¿No…? ¿Y eso por qué, Hinata-chan? —marcó sutilmente el nombre de ella con cierto dejo de provocarla.

—¡Porque él es mío!

—¿Segura? —Se volvió a Menma, bajo la atenta mirada de la Hyuuga. —¿Eres de Hinata, Menma?

Él, tratando de mantenerse al margen, tragó duro, a continuación negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, casi temeroso.

—Lo lamento, pero él no es tuyo. —Ino fingió un puchero.

¡Joder que estaba divertida!

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y avanzó hacia Ino. Una vez a su lado le dijo en tono bajo, no así menos agresivo, unas cuantas palabras malintencionadas.

—Si te veo cerca de él de nuevo, te voy a matar…

Ino, en todo momento impasible, sonrió frente a la amenaza de muerte de parte de la poseedora del Byakugan.

—Eso ya lo veremos… —sólo para hacerla enojar y dejarla salirse con la suya, miró a Menma y le guiñó un ojo coqueta. —Nos vemos, _Menma-kun…_

Y sin esperar algún arrebato de ira de parte de Hinata, desapareció en un remolino de pétalos de flores, dejando a todos los presentes con interrogantes en mente.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

Me gustó este capítulo, de hecho me encantó escribirlo, fue entretenido xD  
Los demás capítulos serán así de extensos, además se vienen algunos cuantos duelos entre Ino y Hinata. El mundo de Road to Ninja será el que tendrá mayor participación de ahora en adelante, básicamente porque me gusta más la actitud atrevida de Ino que la de su opuesto.

Muchísimas gracias a: **KITSUNE-CHAN, Annalizzz, Loquin, makainorobin12**, de verdad, muy agradecida por leer mi historia y comentar.

Nos vemos en una próxima actualización.

Saludos =)


	5. Capítulo IV

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**MUNDOS OPUESTOS**

.

**Capítulo IV**

.

* * *

**Tsunade** suspiró al momento que estudiaba el pergamino en sus manos. Inoichi Yamanaka se lo había llevado para que estudiaran la posibilidad de que la Ino de esa dimensión volviese a su lugar de origen, de modo que retornara la otra Ino que en la actualidad habitaba en ese lugar. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan simples como parecían.

Inoichi, por su parte, buscó muchos pergaminos para hallar una solución expedita, pero en realidad no lograban encontrarla. Al parecer el haber mezclado ambas dimensiones –y el hecho de que fuese ejecutado aquel jutsu de intercambio aún en el anonimato- había alterado los patrones de resolución del conflicto en cuestión.

¿Qué se supone debían hacer? ¿Y cuál era el cabo suelto que estaba obviando?

—Debe haber una solución —Inoichi quería encontrar pronto una salida definitiva, pues ya la preocupación por no saber de su Ino, lo estaban atormentando.

¿Y cómo no? Si Ino era su única hija. La única persona que tenía.

—Sí… —Tsunade se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz. —Tenemos los datos, los pergaminos y nada aparece…

—Eso es lo que me tiene más intrigado —dijo el Yamanaka, frunciendo el entrecejo. —Son pergaminos de mi clan, por lo que es raro que no exista una variable viable.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que estamos ignorando?

—No lo sé, pero lo voy averiguar.

La determinación en el tono de voz de Inoichi fue suficiente como para creer que pasara lo que pasara, lograrían encontrar una solución sin importar el tiempo y esfuerzo que eso conllevara.

.

* * *

.

Ino ocultó su rostro en la almohada para tratar de, una manera un tanto ilusa, detener las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

Echaba tanto de menos a Naruto, tanto, que apenas podía conciliar el sueño.

—¡Maldición! —masculló irritada, sentándose en la cama y lanzando la almohada hacia la ventana. —¡Narutoooo…! —lloró, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Desde que había iniciado su relación con el rubio hiperactivo de Konoha, no había día ni noche en que él no le dijera lo hermosa que era y cuánto la amaba, incluso cuando salía de misión llevaba consigo una carta que él le escribía con la condición que la leyese todos los días para que lo recordara y supiera que él estaba con ella, aunque no fuese físicamente cerca.

Sin embargo en ese otro mundo estaba la otra Ino –supuestamente-, así que de algún modo extraño sentía celos por su otra yo.

Frustrada, se levantó de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño. Poco lograba estando tumbada en la cama llorando como una Magdalena, por lo que mejor era darse un baño y salir a dar una vuelta para despejarse y dejar de pensar estupideces.

Luego de aquella refrescante ducha y vestirse adecuadamente, salió de casa sin un rumbo determinado.

Mientras vagaba vislumbró a una pareja que paseaba de la mano, muy acaramelados y con una sonrisa excesivamente boba en ambos rostros.

Envidia, eso era lo que sentía.

Abatida disminuyó el ritmo, bajando la mirada, sintiéndose aún más deprimida que en un comienzo.

Kami, cómo ansiaba ver a su amado Naruto.

Sintiendo las lágrimas asomarse por el canto interno de sus ojos, decidió que lo mejor era continuar el día tratando que no le afectara mucho el hecho de que se sentía terriblemente sola. Si bien no se encontraba con Naruto, sabía que él odiaría que ella se sintiera tan desanimada, por lo que dándose ganas a sí misma forzó una sonrisa amplia al momento que enfocaba las pupilas al frente.

¡Ya basta de autocompasión!

Con ánimos renovados, avanzó hacia Ichiraku Ramen para poder comer un delicioso ramen en honor a su novio.

Apenas ingreso a dicho lugar pidió una porción a Ayame, notando que ésta no era tan amable como la de su dimensión. Ignorando aquello, se sentó en una de las butacas a esperar su pedido.

—¡Ino-chan!

Sintiendo el pulso aumentar el ritmo, se giró sobre su silla para ver a Menma que le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante y amplia mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Le fue imposible no recordar a Naruto.

—Menma —sonrió también, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Por supuesto que él lo hizo sin objeción alguna. —¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, Ino-chan, ¿y tú?

Demoró unos segundos en responder. ¿Era necesario ser sincera?

—Bien…

Decidió que no. ¿Para qué preocuparlo de todos modos? No tenía sentido.

—¿Segura? Te veo un poco triste, ¿de verdad estás bien?

Le dieron ganas de darle un abrazo apretado, pero se contuvo de cualquier acto impulsivo.

—Sí, Naru-Menma… —se corrigió.

—Eso espero —la miró a los ojos. —Te estuve buscando.

¿Ah? ¿Era en serio?

—¿A mí? —aún estaba incrédula, ¿por qué Menma la estaría buscando?

—Sí —Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del rubio que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia.

—¿Para qué? —La curiosidad había aumentado en Ino.

—Pues… —Menma se llevó una mano a la nuca.

Casi se derritió cuando vio el gesto del rubio, que era idéntico al que realizaba Naruto cuando sentía vergüenza por algo.

—_¡Awwww!_ —interiormente se estaba casi descompensando, y es que verlo tan idéntico al Uzumaki le erizaba la piel.

—Quería entregarte esto —el sonrojo de Menma, a esas alturas, era demasiado intenso.

Ino se sorprendió cuando él buscó entre sus ropas una flor de color azul.

—Espero que te guste, Ino-chan. —le sonrió de medio lado. —Cuando la vi me acordé de ti, así que te la traje…

—Menma… —logró balbucear después de la conmoción, ruborizándose al sostener el obsequio que le había entregado el rubio. —Y-Yo…

Realmente no tenía idea de qué decir al respecto. Sin duda alguna ganas de besarlo como si fuese Naruto habían muchas, pero sabía que no se trataba de él, así que optó por la alternativa más sana y fiel; abrazarlo.

—Muchísimas gracias, Menma —de pronto se sintió muy emocionada, pues no creyó que él fuese tan atento como para acordarse de ella sin motivo alguno, aunque no se trataba de la _Ino-chan_ que él creía.

Quizás debería considerar decirle la verdad…

—No hay de qué, Ino-chan.

¡Y ahí estaba de nuevo con ese honorífico!

—¡Sí hay de qué! —se aferró más a él. —¡Gracias! —con suavidad depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Menma, acto seguido, se separó de él.

Pudo notar que el sonrojo del rubio aún no cesaba.

Se veía tan lindo así…

—Una ración de ramen.

Al escuchar la voz de Ayame, ambos se volvieron hacia ésta.

—Oh, gracias —dijo Ino, observando su recipiente recién cocinado.

En ese momento Menma también ordenó, justamente lo mismo que ella, así que minutos más tarde ambos disfrutaban de sus respectivos almuerzos. Después de terminar, Ino buscó dinero para pagar, no obstante Menma se opuso y no la dejó cancelar.

—Pero, Menma…

—No te preocupes, Ino-chan. Déjame invitarte.

Regalándole una sonrisa en agradecimiento, accedió a las palabras de él, para luego salir de Ichiraku Ramen a su lado.

—Dime, Menma… —comenzó lento, dudando en sí proponerle o no que la acompañara. —¿Te gustaría acompañarme a dar una vuelta?

—Y-Yo… claro, Ino-chan.

—Vamos entonces —le guiñó un ojo, tomándolo de un brazo y caminando con él a pasos lentos.

Muchas personas les dedicaron miradas sorprendidas, mientras que otras miradas inquisitivas, sobre todo de parte de los hombres que observaban a Ino como si fuese una deidad, hecho del cual para Menma no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?

—Al Monumento Hokage. —Para Ino, aquel lugar tenía la mejor vista de toda Konoha, si es que no la del País del Fuego.

El rubio asintió en silencio, ofreciéndole una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

—¿Menma?

Al escuchar aquella voz, Ino detuvo los pasos, lo mismo hizo su acompañante.

—_No puede ser…_ —dijo en su fuero interno, girándose sobre su eje para mirar a la persona dueña de aquella masculina voz.

—Hey, Neji —saludó el Namikaze con amabilidad.

Ino, al ver a Neji Hyuuga, se sintió increíblemente nostálgica y miles de recuerdos sobre la Cuarta Guerra Ninja invadieron su mente, reviviendo cada momento como si hubiese sido ayer.

—Neji… —murmuró por lo bajo, soltando el brazo de Menma y avanzando hacia el poseedor del Byakugan. —¡Neji! —exclamó, envolviéndolo con sus brazos con fuerza.

Se sentía agradecida con él, pues Neji prácticamente se sacrificó en la guerra para proteger a Hinata que resguardaba a Naruto.

Por otra parte, Neji Hyuuga estaba perplejo, y sin responder al saludo, miró a Menma que lo miraba igual de interrogante que él.

—Es tan grato poder verte de nuevo…

Aún más intrigado, observó a Ino que seguía abrazándolo, fue ahí que pudo notar lo distinta que lucía. Más bien lo atractiva que lucía… cuando le echó un vistazo más minucioso la hemorragia nasal comenzó de manera súbita, jamás había notado lo curvilínea que era la Yamanaka, hasta ese momento, claro.

Menma percibiendo el actuar de Neji, se acercó a ellos y sostuvo a Ino del antebrazo obligándola a que lo soltara.

—¡Pero qué? —Ino no alcanzó a terminar de reclamar cuando vio a Neji sonrojado, sonriendo y sangrando.

¿Acaso estaba fantaseando con ella? No era tonta, había tenido demasiadas misiones de seducción como para poder identificar -sin errar- una conducta lasciva por parte del género masculino, que era demasiado evidente, por cierto.

Para salir de las dudas miró a Menma que aún tenía las pupilas fijas en el Hyuuga.

—¿Menma?

—Es mejor que nos vayamos —dijo sólo para ellos dos. —Después te explicaré, Ino-chan.

Asintió en silencio, confiando en las palabras de Menma. Y como almas que se le lleva el diablo, corrieron de ahí, dejando a un Neji Hyuuga desangrándose y perdido en sus fantasías sugestivas.

.

* * *

.

Llegaron al monumento Hokage, lugar en donde con Naruto disfrutaban de los atardeceres primaverales hasta altas horas de la noche.

Kami, cómo extrañaba esos días junto al Uzumaki.

—No vienes seguido para acá, ¿verdad? —. Lo miró de reojo, con una sonrisa suave plasmada en los labios.

Menma se río avergonzado antes de responder.

—La verdad es que no mucho.

—Me lo imaginaba —Ino se sentó con cuidado, entrecruzando las piernas. —Solía venir mucho acá…

—¿En serio? —podría apostar que nunca la había visto por esos lados.

—Sí, en serio. Me hace sentir más tranquila.

Menma se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos cuerpos. No sabía muy bien cómo abordar aquella pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad desde hace unos días.

Inhalando con profundidad, se dio ánimos para expresar sus dudas de una vez por todas.

—Ino-chan…

—¿Sí?

Se humedeció los labios antes de continuar.

—¿Me dirás la verdad?

Ino pareció sorprenderse en un primer momento, no obstante comprendió a qué se refería, por lo que asintió. Sabía qué tipo de verdad estaba hablando el kitsune.

—¿Cómo lo notaste?

El rubio dejó escapar una risa cómoda.

—Son demasiado distintas. —Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y lo era, de hecho.

—Ya veo… Te diré entonces —abordó sin saber cómo expresarse bien. —Bien… —Respiró largo y tendido, comenzando un relato con aires de misterio y escasa lógica. —Sucedió cuando…

.

* * *

.

Ino sonrió al mirar las fotografías de su doble opuesto. Se podía evidenciar que su homóloga era una chica con una personalidad radiante, extrovertida y de gran corazón, pues la sonrisa que adornaba en sus labios y el reflejo brillante en los ojos era el respaldo a sus suposiciones.

—Ésta es de cuando fuimos a Suna. —Naruto rió al recordar algo. —Para Gaara, Ino siempre ha sido una mujer burbujeante, él cuando la conoció la halló _"insufrible y demasiado habladora"_. —Lo citó, imitando su voz y carencia de expresión facial. —Ahora ellos son buenos amigos —continuó su relato. —, de hecho Ino posee un invernadero allá del cual Gaara se hace cargo.

No había que ser adivino ni conocer con detalle a Naruto como para saber –y confirmar- que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Ino. El cómo hablaba de ella, la sonrisa al recordarla, los gestos y su tono de voz eran propios de alguien que amaba mucho.

—La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó con suavidad, mirando ahora una fotografía en donde Ino salía abrazada de Naruto.

El Uzumaki asintió, sonriendo con nostalgia.

—La amo como nunca creí que fuese posible… —hizo una pausar para suspirar con profundidad antes de continuar. —Ino es una mujer bellísima, tiene un gran corazón, se preocupa por sus amigos, es luchadora, entretenida, audaz, con gran seguridad. No puedo pedir más… es la mejor, ¡de veras!

—_Seguro que sí_… —habría querido decir, pero sólo asintió en silencio.

Entendía por qué Naruto amaba tanto a Ino, era bastante lógico. Un sentimiento de envidia la albergó, pues deseó tener más características de las que poseía su otra yo como para poder sentirse con la seguridad de lograr sus objetivos y de que alguien la amase de tal modo.

—_Menma…_ —cuando aquel nombre apareció en su mente en un susurro, sacudió la cabeza para desechar aquella noción. Simplemente no podía ver a Menma de otro modo… ¿verdad?

Miró a Naruto.

Definitivamente sí podría ver a Menma de otro _modo_ _más íntimo_, por no decir que como un _posible candidato a fines románticos_. Quizás si lograba salir de esa dimensión sería capaz de enfrentarse al rubio y decirle lo que en lo recóndito de su corazón sentía.

—¿Ino? —Naruto agitó las fotografías en el rostro de ella para distraerla. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Ah? —pestañó un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad. —Sí, sí, estoy bien. —Uff, no tenía idea de que estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos

—Te llamé muchas veces, creí que te estaba pasando algo.

—Oh, no, no es nada.

Naruto la miró como no creyéndole mucho, mas no insistió.

—¿Vamos por ramen? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! —Ofreció luego de dejar las fotografías a un lado.

Ino lo miró con cierta desconfianza… ¿No se trataba de una cita, cierto? Fuese o no cita, el sonrojo en las mejillas no pudo ser controlado. Con el corazón comenzando a latirle más rápido, asintió en silencio, enrojeciéndose aún más cuando él le sonrió de medio lado.

—_Menma…_

.

* * *

.

—Así que… —Ino no sabía qué más decir. El explicarle toda la situación a Menma había sido muy confuso. Incluso su discurso pareció ser discordante algunas veces, pues la lógica estaba fuera de toda creencia respecto a su llegada a ese lugar.

Pobre…

De seguro que si alguien le contase algo así, estaría igual de desconcertada que el Namikaze.

—… — Abrió la boca para decir algo, mas al notar que él iba hablar, le cedió el momento para que se expresara.

—Es difícil de creer.

—Sí…

—Pero no imposible —Menma le sonrió, confirmándole que todo lo dicho lo creía.

—¿Entonces no me crees loca?

—No. —Se encogió de hombros. —Además, algo me decía que no eras la Ino que conozco. En realidad lo supe desde _ese día…_

Ese día hacía referencia al día en que Ino lo besó.

—¿Ah, sí? —Con curiosidad, enarcó una ceja. Tenía ganas de saber más sobre su doble opuesto, a ver qué tan distinta era respecto a ella, quizás para confirmar que sus sospechas (en base a las vestimentas) eran correctas.

—¿Por qué desde ése día?

—Porque… —se sonrojó, desviando la mirada hacia el cielo. —Bueno… Ino es tímida, insegura a veces, por lo que no sería capaz de besarme… —lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

La rubia sonrió.

—Así que, ¿te gusta? —con malicia le hizo aquella pregunta.

Al ver el rostro rojo furioso, decidió jugar un poquito con él para entretenerse. Sin mala intención, por supuesto.

—O más bien, ¿te gusto? —se inclinó hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal y mirándolo a los ojos sin siquiera pestañar, en clara actitud sugestiva.

—Y-Yo… No sé, es decir, ambas son hermosas y…

—¿O sea que la prefieres a ella?

—Ehh…

—¿No te gusto ni un poquito?

El temblor en el mentón del rubio fue el signo que necesitaba ver para parar aquel juego de seducción.

—Jajajaja —rió, dándole con rapidez un beso en la mejilla al Namikaze. —Te ves lindo nervioso. —Ahora con un guiño coqueto, se levantó y le dijo adiós antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de flores, dejando completamente anonadado a Menma.

.

* * *

.

Menma se palpó la mejilla en donde la rubia Yamanaka lo había besado. Por alguna razón, la taquicardia había sido más intensa que veces anteriores. Era obvio que se veía intimidado por Ino, pero nunca creyó que fuese de tal modo.  
Lo extraño, es que por más incómodo que haya sido en un principio, le agradó…

Sí, tenía que reconocer que le gustaba –un poquito- más la Ino actual que la anterior.

.

* * *

.

Hinata Hyuuga estaba molesta.

No, estaba tremendamente irritada.

Cuando estaba en busca de su primo pervertido –nótese; Neji Hyuuga- divisó a Menma caminar junto con Ino, muy cercas el uno con el otro, ¡y tomados del brazo!

Su primera reacción fue una parálisis generalizada de todo su cuerpo, acompañado de una opresión en el pecho, seguido de lágrimas e ira. Quiso ir y enfrentar a esa rubia que se atrevió a estar con su hombre, no obstante cuando quiso acercarse, ellos ya se habían ido a toda prisa.

Y, si era sincera consigo misma, aunque hubiese querido hacer algo, no hubiese podido, pues la rigidez en las extremidades se extendió por algunos minutos más.

No entendía cómo, por qué, ni en qué momento cambiaron las cosas tan abruptamente. Un día Ino era una mujer tímida, insegura, con nada de autoestima e inexistente sentido de la moda y al día siguiente era una mujer que exudaba sensualidad, gracia, belleza e incluso simpatía.

No era tonta como para no saberlo, pues a cada paso que daba aquella rubia, todos los hombres en un perímetro de un kilómetro eran capaces de percibirla y delirar al verla. ¿De dónde había sacado aquel oculto magnetismo para atraer a los hombres? ¿Cómo fue que cambió tan rápido? Y lo que es peor, ¿cómo diablos logró conquistar a SU Menma?

¡Nada tenía sentido!

Entrecerrando los ojos divisó la silueta de Ino a lo lejos. Dibujando una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, salió de las sombras y se detuvo justo en la entrada de la casa de la Yamanaka.

—¡Vaya, vaya, pero si es la zorra Yamanaka!

Hinata Hyuuga quería respuestas en ese minuto y no precisamente por las buenas…

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

Hola, chicas/os! Muy agradecida de todos ustedes por leer mi humilde y pequeño fic. Y de sus comentarios también.  
Agradezco inmensamente a;** KITSUNE-CHAN, axter, loquin, pola, Annalizzz, Gothic Hinata, Dead dreams and Broken hearts, LucyxSting, Squalo Scarlet, Lizz malfoy, Zastin-kun, Annii Gabbiiz, raulolmoshernandez. **  
Espero les guste la actualización, y ya en el próximo capítulo se viene más acción, por fin!  
Un abrazo grande y saludos a todos.


	6. Capítulo V

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**MUNDOS OPUESTOS**

.

**Capítulo V**

.

* * *

—**¡Vaya**, vaya, pero si es la zorra Yamanaka!

¿Qué demonios…?

Ino arqueó una ceja al ver a nada más ni nada menos que a Hinata Hyuuga con un aura tremendamente negativa frente _a su casa_. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ella ahí, aunque por su pose y esas palabras de bienvenida, suponía que quería discutir con ella.

Ugh.

Tan violenta que era esa chiquilla.

Negando en silencio, avanzó hacia ella para hacerle frente, ¡porque nadie en el mundo ni en ningún universo paralelo la llamaba zorra!

—¿Puede repetir lo que dijiste? —pidió mientras se detenía y se cruzaba de brazos, alzando su voluptuoso busto.

No se dejaría intimidar por su actitud violenta ni mucho menos por sus curvas exorbitantes…

—Z-O-R-R-A.

No, no, no, no, eso sí que no lo iba a tolerar.

Ni siquiera supo cómo, fue tanta la rabia que le instauró la Hyuuga que ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo la palma de su mano le golpeó con fuerza la mejilla. No obstante no se arrepentía, se lo tenía merecido.

—¡Escucha bien! —le advirtió, frunciendo el entrecejo. —¡Nunca vuelvas a faltarme el respeto, mocosa mimada!

Apenas y dijo eso, un golpe en el tórax la mandó a volar lejos.

—Mierda… —se quejó, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que filtraba por la boca. Había alcanzado a girarse y caer bien, no de espalda como creyó en un segundo.

Gracias a Kami tenía buenos reflejos.

—¡Te advertí que te alejarás de lo que es mío!

¿Y de nuevo con lo mismo? Estaba harta de Hinata. ¿Cómo podía ser tan violenta, histriónica y demandante? ¿Acaso no notaba que así sólo lograba alejar a Menma?

—¡Jūho Sōshiken!

—_¿Qué? _

Fue sólo un pestañeo y de pronto estaba siendo golpeada por la Hyuuga con una fuerza increíble.

Enseguida realizó un jutsu de sustitución y salió de la línea de fuego de su rival para que no la golpeara, porque de seguro terminaría mal si seguía recibiendo esos golpes.

Sacándose dos kunai de entre sus ropas se las lanzó para distraerla.

—¡Ahhh!

No había que ser adivina para saber que esa mujer estaba furiosísima y completamente dominada por los celos.

Tosió para despejar las vías respiratorias, eliminando sangre.

No, eso no era nada bueno. Así como tampoco era bueno que los aldeanos estuviesen expuestos a una batalla entre ellas. De soslayó los vio alejarse de allí, asustados por el lío que estaban causando.

Si la Hyuuga la quería seguir golpeando, adelante, pero no sería en ese lugar. Pensando en un plan, la miró a los ojos antes de correr en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento. Por supuesto que la heredera la siguió de inmediato.

—¡No escaparás de mí, zorrita!

Gruñó por lo bajo, no le gustaban ese tipo de calificativos.

Una vez en los campos se detuvo y volteó a verla a la cara. Adquiriendo una pose de defensa le sonrió con cierta presunción.

—No me estaba escapando —le dijo sonriendo aún más amplio. —Sólo me aseguraba de que no fueras a dañar a algún civil.

—Cómo si me importara…

Ino negó en silencio.

—Me sorprende tu actitud —comenzó arqueando una ceja. —Como ninja debieras resguardar la seguridad de tu pueblo. Es obvio que no sabes nada de eso, porque te la has pasado siguiendo a Menma y a las mujeres que se le acercan. Has jugado todo ese tiempo a ser una kunoichi. Me das vergüenza, Hinata.

Pudo ver cómo la Hyuuga cerraba con fuerza los puños, emblanqueciéndose los nudillos.

—¡Me las pagarás!

—¿Ah, sí? Ya lo veremos…

Y la pelea real comenzó. En un principio ambas estaban igualadas, y sí, debía darle crédito a la Hyuuga, tenía algo de resistencia, no obstante sus habilidades en el taijutsu no eran admirables como la de la Hinata de su mundo. Había una gran brecha entre ambas. Ésta sólo era amenazas, es todo.

Ya cansada de tanto rodeo, decidió que ya era tiempo de acabar con eso. No quería estar ahí, en ese lugar, en ese mundo ni tampoco estar peleando con ella. No, lo único que quería era regresar a su dimensión y dejar todos los conflictos de lado. No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con una malcriada que sólo andaba buscando problemas.

—Ya, ¡me aburrí! —gritó, dando una voltereta hacia atrás.

—Yo también…

La sonrisa se la Hyuuga fue altiva. ¿Acaso tendría una carta bajo la manga?

—¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!

—_Oh, mierda…_ —había visto a Hinata utilizar esa técnica antes, pero sólo en su variación reducida; 32 palmas. Lo que significaba que ésa, la de 64 palmas era peor.

Tenía que hacer algo en ese momento.

—¡Shinranshin no Jutsu! —pudo controlar con éxito el cuerpo de Hinata, obligándola a detenerla y confundirla.

Ahora sólo quedaba un golpe final para reducirla y ya acabar con todo de una buena vez. Tampoco es que la iba a mandar al hospital o dejar malherida, no era su intención.

—¡Hana ga Sattou!

Cogiendo dos ramos de flores violetas desde su espalda, saltó e inmediatamente giró sobre su eje, enviando los pétalos como proyectiles a su oponente.

Creyó que había sido un éxito, mas no fue así. La Hyuuga apareció detrás de ella y de inmediato la golpeó continuadas veces. No alcanzo a ver qué tipo de jutsu utilizo.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra, respirando con dificultad.

Quizás no debió subestimar a Hinata ni creer que sólo se trataba de un simple ataque. Las intenciones de la Hyuuga le habían quedado clarísimas en ese momento; quería matarla.

Tosiendo ahora -con mucha más dificultad que antes- mayor cantidad de sangre, decidió que ya era tiempo de dejarse de juegos. Si Hinata quería luchar de verdad, entonces ella también lo haría.

Incorporándose con dificultad, trató de concentrar la mayor cantidad de chakra que pudo. Incluso evitó utilizar su jutsu médico en sí misma para ahorrar energías y terminar pronto con la pelea.

—Se acabó el juego —murmuró desafiándola y dedicándole una mirada seria.

—Lo mismo digo, despídete de tu hermoso rostro.

Ino levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso quería dejarla con secuelas o algo así? Parece que eso era lo que quería, porque la vio sacar unas cuantas kunai.

¡No, eso no lo podía permitir!

—Déjate de amenazas, esto acaba aquí.

Haciéndose a un lado para evitar dos kunai que viajaban directo a su pecho, aprovechó el impulso y dio un gran salto para ascender al cielo, enseguida invirtió su posición, quedando de cabeza sobre la Hyuuga. Realizó rápidamente los sellos y atacó mientras ésta era rodeada por miles de pétalos de rosas.

—¡Ninpō: Gekka Bijin!

Bajando a gran velocidad, dio unas cuantas volteretas, aterrizando con ambas piernas sobre el rostro de la Hyuuga, causando un gran impacto. A su alrededor se formó un cráter de amplias proporciones.

—Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección… —dijo mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de la heredera mientras se hacía a un lado.

Había procurado no hacerle daño, no más del necesario. La cantidad de chakra en sus pies fue el suficiente para interrumpirle los impulsos nerviosos para que cayera en la inconsciencia. Su intención nunca fue atacarla de verdad ni mucho menos hacerle daño.

A pocos segundos de permanecer de pie, el cansancio creció y cayó de rodillas. Por alguna razón el utilizar sus jutsus ahí la agotó de sobremanera. Eso no sucedía en su mundo.

—Kami… —susurró cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

¿Por qué estaba tan cansada? Es como si le hubiesen drenado hasta la última gota de chakra.

—¿Yamanaka?

Abrió los ojos con rapidez cuando escuchó esa masculina voz llamarla. Alzó la mirada y se sorprendió.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

—S-Sasuke… —no pudo continuar, la vista se le nubló y enseguida se desmayó.

.

* * *

.

—¡Baa-chan! —Naruto se quejó, golpeándose la cabeza en contra de la mesa. —¿Por qué no pasa nada todavía? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tienes que encontrar una solución…

Tsunade se presionó el tabique nasal antes de responder.

—Eso intento, mocoso.

Había investigado mucho sobre los jutsus prohibidos del clan Yamanaka, pero no podía encontrar ninguno que se relacionara con lo sucedido. El problema es que se le estaban agotando las posibilidades de búsqueda, ¿qué más podía hacer al respecto?

Había, por supuesto, una alternativa que quizás podría servirles, pero no estaba segura de si tomar esa decisión o no. Aquello implicaba realizar una misión de recuperación e indagar en los secretos de otro clan.

—¿Cómo no va a existir una solución? ¡Haz algo por favor! —con los ojos llorosos y la barbilla temblándole, le rogó a Tsunade.

El ver a Naruto en su estado más vulnerable no ayudaba en nada. Casi rozaba una fibra sensible en ella, casi…

Dando un gran suspiro, asintió en silencio.

—Bien… —se apoyó sobre su escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos. —Hay algo que podría ayudarnos y darnos pistas sobre qué hacer…

—¿Pero…? —estaba ansioso, demasiado.

—El clan Uchiha también tenía muchos jutsus prohibidos —miró a Naruto a los ojos. —Tanto el clan Yamanaka como el Uchiha compartieron algunos secretos. Si no podemos encontrar una solución de la información que tenemos, nuestra única posibilidad es hallar los pergaminos del clan Uchiha.

—Orochimaru —susurró el Uzumaki, teniendo en claro que el ex sannin había sustraído casi todos los pergaminos que contenían jutsus prohibidos, sobre todo los del clan Uchiha.

Eso quería decir, entonces, que debía hallar algunos de esos documentos, si es que no todos.

—Así es —Tsunade sonrió. —Eso significa que hay que ir a buscarlos. Y como bien sabes ese lugar fue destruido, no sé si existirá mucha infraestructura, pero algo debe quedar en ese lugar.

—Pero… —Naruto tragó duro antes de continuar. —, se supone que esos pergaminos habían sido traídos a Konoha después de la destrucción de Orochimaru.

—Sí —corroboró la información. —, pero la cantidad de pergaminos que se recuperó fue mínima. Eso quiere decir que existen más de una docena de jutsus prohibidos que se encuentran extraviados.

Naruto, después de tanta pena, sonrió.

La esperanza creció en él.

—¡Yo iré!

—Por supuesto —Tsunade sacó unos papeles y comenzó a escribir instrucciones en éste. —Comunica a Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuuga, ellos conformarán el equipo de recuperación. Parten mañana temprano.

—Sí… Gracias, Baa-chan —lagrimeó, emocionado, pues estaba un paso más cerca de encontrar una solución y traer a Ino a su mundo.

Tsunade asintió, es lo mínimo que podía hacer para ayudar al futuro líder de Konoha.

.

* * *

.

Ese particular olor a antiséptico la despertó de los brazos Morfeo. Era la segunda vez que estaba en ese lugar desde que había llegado, y ya estaba comenzando a odiarlo.

La cabeza le dolía muchísimo. Llevándose una mano a la frente, se quejó, — Kami…

—¿Estás bien?

Paralizando sus movimientos, se volvió hacia la voz. Era la misma que había escuchado antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

—¿Sasuke?

—Hola —le sonrió de medio lado, apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Hola…

Si bien lucía exactamente como el Sasuke Uchiha que ella conocía, éste tenía una actitud seductora que era fácil de percibir, pues esa postura sugestiva y esa mirada coqueta era una prueba de ello.

—¿Cuánto llevo acá? —dejó su mano sobre su estómago, obteniendo una mejor visual del Uchiha.

—Sólo 3 horas.

—Vaya… —se humedeció los labios antes de seguir pidiéndole respuestas. —¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

—Agotamiento de chakra.

Tal cual había supuesto. Sin embargo no sabía por qué, ¿quizás en ese mundo necesitaba un mejor control de chakra? Sea cual sea la razón, lo iba a averiguar de todos modos.

—¡Ino-chan!

Fijó los ojos en la puerta, en donde un Menma muy preocupado iba casi corriendo a su lado. Más atrás pudo alcanzar a ver a Shizune.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, gracias, Menma. —Le sonrió, agradeciendo que estuviese ahí, pues es como si se tratara de Naruto.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Él le sujetó una mano con suavidad.

Ino sintió cómo se le estremeció la piel bajo el contacto.

—Agotamiento de chakra. —Quien respondió fue Sasuke, que se había acercado a la cama de Ino con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué haces acá?

Miró a Menma y después a Sasuke. Por un momento se sintió incómoda, sin saber qué hacer para detener esas miradas afiladas que se estaban dedicando.

—La encontré en el campo de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué? —Menma le dirigió la mirada a ella. —¿Por qué?

Tosiendo para aclararse la garganta que la sentía irritada, respondió con tranquilidad.

—Tuve un enfrentamiento con Hinata.

Los tres en la habitación la miraron aún más interrogantes.

—De eso mismo te venía hablar, Ino.

Asintió al escuchar las palabras de Shizune. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que le pidieran explicaciones sobre qué había sucedido, era bastante lógico que quisieran saberlo.

—Hinata estaba esperándome —comenzó, aplanando sus gestos. —, me había amenazado antes, así que nos enfrentamos. Eso es todo.

Todo lo dicho era cierto, mas no quería divulgar más detalles, aunque eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, sin embargo no frente a Sasuke ni Menma, no quería involucrarse en más problemas, porque sabía que se había metido en uno grande.

—Menma, Sasuke, fuera.

La voz de Shizune fue demandante, en extremo.

Ino sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. No se parecía mucho al carácter de su maestra.

—De ahí nos vemos, Ino-chan.

—Sí, Menma —le sonrió, transmitiéndole a través de sus gestos que todo saldría bien, pues su preocupación era evidente. —Charlamos luego. —También le sonrió al Sasuke, en agradecimiento por haberla llevado al hospital. —Gracias, Uchiha.

—De nada —le guiñó un ojo justo al salir de la habitación.

En ese momento Shizune reclamó su interés.

—El cráter que quedó fue extenso —ella se acercó a su lado, caminando lento. —¿Qué jutsu utilizaste, Ino?

—Gekka Bijin.

Se preguntó por qué la curiosidad de Shizune.

—Bastante impresionante, eh…

—¿Gracias? —Realmente no tenía idea de qué responder frente a sus alabanzas.

—¿Por qué te amenazó Hinata? —Se detuvo justo a su lado.

No pudo obviar el gran busto de ésta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió contestar pronto.

—Por Menma. —Se cruzó de brazos, enojándose por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por culpa de la Hyuuga. —Ella tiene la convicción de que él es de su propiedad. No sé qué diablos le pasa a esa chica, pero… ¡Kami, sí que es una malcriada!

Con empatía, Shizune rió.

—Lo sabemos, Hinata es… —pausó para buscar el adjetivo correcto. —Impetuosa…

No es el adjetivo que ella hubiese utilizado, pero estaba de acuerdo.

—Ja, dímelo a mí… —suspiró. —No llevo ni dos semanas acá y ya tengo amenazas de muerte. Odio este lugar.

—Así es… —Shizune abrió la carpeta entre sus manos. —Tsunade sugirió que le dijera a Hinata que no se trata realmente de ti, pero desechamos la idea al analizar que eso sólo complicaría las cosas. Posiblemente sus celos aumentarían.

—En eso mismo estaba pensando. —Enseguida sus pupilas se clavaron en los papeles que tenía Shizune. —¿Qué es eso?

—Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

El tono que utilizó no significaba nada bueno. Lo sabía, lo sabía… Utilizó demasiado suspenso para una simple oración, aunque esas palabras nunca han significado algo agradable.

—¿Qué es?

Sí, estaba preocupada. Lo podía sentir, el ambiente estaba muy tenso como para ser algo bueno.

Rogaba que no fuese nada negativo ni perjudicial para ella.

—Ino, de casualidad… —su expresión sombría cambió. —¿No sabías que estabas embarazada?

—¿Q-Qué? —apenas balbuceó.

El mundo dejó de girar. Incluso se olvidó de cómo respirar durante unos segundos.

No, no era cierto. No podía ser cierto, ella portaba un implante anticonceptivo bajo el brazo. ¡No podía estar embarazada!

—¿Es una broma? —desenlazó ambos brazos y los dejó caer en un claro signo de derrota. —No puede ser, tengo un implante.

—No es una broma, tengo los resultados. —Se los entregó.

Con temor recibió los documentos. Sí, efectivamente los resultados eran positivos. La HCG (Gonadotrofina Coriónica Humana) estaba en 52380 mUI/ml.

—Oh, Kami… —se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida. —¿Podrían repetir a prueba?

—Ino…

—No es que no crea que esté embarazada —corrigió. —Sólo que… hay que corroborar, no puedo tener tantas semanas.

Shizune volvió a tomar los exámenes y miró las unidades marcadas.

—Vaya —se rió. —No lo noté, pero si la cantidad es la correcta, estás ya en el segundo trimestre.

—No puedo creerlo —soltó una risa nerviosa, pasándose las manos por el cabello. —Estoy embarazada… —pronto la sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar algo. —¡Oh, no! Hinata me golpeó, tengo que —ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar, porque se llevó las manos al vientre para evaluar que el embrión estuviese vivo aún.

La firma de chakra se sentía fuerte. ¿Cómo es que no lo notó ni ella ni Naruto? ¡Tenía 4 meses, por Kami!

—Déjame a mí —Shizune le levantó la ropa y dejó a la vista su plano vientre. —A simple vista ni se ve. —Proporcionando chakra en sus palmas, también percibió al embrión y los latidos de éste, fuertes y vigorosos. —Parece estar todo bien… de todos modos haremos un ultrasonido.

—Lo agradecería enormemente —más relajada al saber que su bebé estaba con vida, un sentimiento extraño le presionó el pecho.

¿Y si no lograba llegar a su mundo? ¿Qué pasaría con ella y el bebé? ¿Y si su hijo jamás se enteraba de su padre y Naruto de que sería papá?

—Tengo que volver pronto —susurró, siendo ajena de que Shizune la observaba atenta. —Naruto tiene que saber que… Kami… —sollozó. —¡Voy a ser mamá y Naruto no está conmigo!

Shizune sólo atinó a abrazarla.

Entendía sus emociones, después de todo, a nadie le gustaría estar una situación tan desconcertante y sin soluciones aparentes.

.

* * *

.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Qué?

Menma entrecerró los ojos en claro descontento.

—¡Estabas coqueteando con ella! —alzó los brazos. —¡Y frente a mí!

Sasuke río, negando en silencio.

—Ha cambiado.

¡Claro que había cambiado! Pero no era algo que le quiso contar a Sasuke, después de todo conocía la fama de éste, razón por la cual optó por no contarle sobre Ino y lo mantuvo alejado de ella.

—Luce sexy.

A Menma le comenzó a hervir la sangre. Odiaba ese pensamiento posesivo de Sasuke y esa actitud de Casanova. Y claro, aborrecía esa parte de él porque era consciente que la mayoría de la población femenina caía rendida a sus pies y temía que Ino también lo hiciera.

Cuando estaba la otra Ino, no se preocupaba tanto de mantenerla alejada de él, porque sabía que ella con su personalidad pasiva e introspectiva no llamaba la atención del Uchiha, aunque eso no quería decir que a veces se interpusiera en su camino sólo para protegerla de él.

Por esa misma razón es que quería mantenerlo alejado de la Ino actual, porque como sabía que era más desinhibida, temía que fuera a caer en sus redes para sólo ser manipulada como un objeto de deseo. Después de todo detestaría ver a cualquiera de las Ino's siendo utilizada en beneficio de Sasuke.

—No juegues con ella, Sasuke.

—No, no te preocupes —ni siquiera lo miró, sólo se dio vuelta para echarle un vistazo al trasero a una enfermera. —Sé que la quieres para ti.

Le gustaba Ino, por supuesto, pero también era lo suficientemente habilidoso como para notar que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Y aunque le gustase más la actitud de esa Ino, sabía que su corazón pertenecía a la tierna, pasiva y caritativa Ino de su mundo.

—Siempre la has querido para ti —por fin lo miró. –Pero ha cambiado, no es la misma. No estoy seguro de que le gustes como antes.

Menma se sonrojó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso no sabías? —le dedicó una sonrisa altiva. —Ino Yamanaka siempre ha estado enamorada de ti.

Enmudeció por unos minutos.

Todo tenía entendimiento de ser en esos minutos. Con razón siempre se sonrojaba cuando la iba a visitar a la florería y apenas podía hablarle, si bien tartamudeaba la mayoría de las veces, con él prácticamente se quedaba sin habla.

¿Era por él?

—Por eso no la he hecho mía todavía.

¿Qué mierda…?

Miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, más que antes.

—¿Qué?

—Eso —comenzó a caminar. —Eres mi amigo después de todo. Es fruta prohibida… —Y dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro, salió del hospital.

Dejándolo con palabras en la boca, gesticuló una mueca de desagrado. No le gustó, pero para nada, la declaración del Uchiha.

Iba a tener que mantener un ojo en Ino sí o sí.

.

* * *

.

—Hey, Menma.

Después del ultrasonido que confirmo que el bebé estaba en excelente y que gozaba de unas impresionantes 17 semanas de embarazo, pudo respirar tranquila, dentro de lo que se podía, por supuesto.

—Hola, Ino-chan. —Él se sentó en el borde de la cama. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —sonrió suave, llevándose las dos manos al vientre de modo inconsciente.

—¿Cuándo te darán el alta?

—Mañana.

—¿Por qué? ¿No fue sólo agotamiento de chakra?

Claro que había sido sólo por eso, mas no quería revelar lo que habían descubierto con los exámenes de sangre. Asimismo, como portaba un implante, debían extirparlo pronto; no era más que una cirugía menor, pero debido al agotamiento de chakra, Shizune le había solicitado permanecer más tiempo por si las variables se alteraban.

—Sí, pero me ha sido difícil recuperar las energías —miró hacia un lado para no tener que mentirle mirándolo a los ojos. —Creo que es algo de este mundo. No lo sé en realidad.

—Entiendo… —Menma se pasó una mano por la cabeza. —Siento lo de Hinata.

—No te preocupes, sé que ella es _así_.

—Lo sé, pero… —hizo contacto visual con Ino. —Fue mi culpa, o sea… por mí ella actuó de esa manera.

—No te sientas culpable —le sujetó una mano.

—Aún así, lo siento, Ino-chan.

—Está bien… —lo observó, deseando que él fuese en realidad Naruto. —Menma… —respiró profundo. —¿Me darías un abrazo?

Él le dedicó una mirada sorprendida antes de asentir.

—Claro…

Ino sabía que no era lo correcto, pues Menma no se trataba de un reemplazante, sin embargo necesitaba tanto sentir ese olor y esa fuerza de protección, que no le quedó más opción que pedírselo. Ya se sentía bastante sola y vulnerable como para no permitirse abrazar a Menma.

—Ven —cuando él la abrazó, se aferró con fuerza a su pecho, disfrutando de la calidez idéntica a la de Naruto. Era esa misma fuerza que le transmitía Naruto cuando se sentía agobiada y/o triste.

Sí, en ese momento más que nunca sentía la confianza de hallar una solución para regresar. Por su bien, el de Naruto y por el bebé en camino.

—Gracias, gracias…

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.**

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, los adoro!  
Por cierto, los jutsus utilizados por Ino son de videojuegos.  
Ya, ahora a terminar más fics para actualizar :D  
Un abrazo!


End file.
